The 90th Hunger Games
by Ares the Gamemaker
Summary: The knife is in my hand and she is just feet away from me. The disgusting wrench from District 2 her partner is racing across the sandy ground and towards the two of us. I raise the knife above my head and prepare to throw... Somewhere a cannon fires.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please review.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters.**

* * *

**DISTRICT 6**

Tomorrow is the day of the reaping. The 90th hunger games, is upon us. I live in District 6 transportation! Always moving forward, and stuff like that. I am fifteen, halfway done with age eligibility for the reaping. It is always nerve wracking to listen to someone's name being called, especially when you know the person. The reapings aren't today but it's still on everyone's mind

When I wake it's eight thirty. I pull my thin blanket off me and leave it crumpled on my bed. My bed is pretty much just a mattress on the wooden floor. I dress in my work clothes, a black suit with matching gloves. I don't put the gloves on yet I'll do that when I get to the station. I open my thin door and walk through the hallway knocking on the two other doors that contain my siblings rooms. Our house is one long hallway with four rooms branching out and a kitchen and living room on one end.

I wake the earliest so I wake everyone else too, can't be late for the school train, otherwise the peacekeepers will whip you in public. Our breakfast is meager, just the district bread and a small amount of jam made from our homegrown raspberries. Zuri walks in, still sleepy.

"Good morning," I say.

"Not really," she replies. She's right, it's not a good morning it's the same thing every morning; wake up, have a small breakfast, off to school, then work come back worn, repeat tomorrow. Kash walks in too, Zuri is twelve, and Kash is thirteen. We wait around still waking up. The time is nine when we leave.

When we walk out the door the smell of the pollution hits me like a brick, you'd think I would have gotten used to this by now but it never looses it's severity. We walk the twenty minutes to the train station and get on board. The ride is about an hour long so most people do schoolwork. Being in district 6 with on-the-job skill learning, we are very fast learners and fairly smart. Only districts 3 and 5 outsmart us.

I pull out notes from yesterdays work, we are creating hover cars that look attractive, lightweight, and durable. We won't get to use them though unless we buy one or test drive. Most of the production will be for the Capitol. The fourteen to eighteen year olds were put in charge of ideas for these new vehicles.

I don't know why we are have to make them, I'm sure some Capitol scientist has discovered how to make one. They depend completely on us, when we fail so does the Capitol. They are weak, we only lost the last two wars because they had more technology than us.

The train seats are old from too many uses and a spring pokes me in the back, I adjust so I can concentrate. In my notes I have drawings of possible designs, It's the eve of the reaping though, so I don't think any new ideas will be allowed to come through, we will just discuss so we still get everyone's ideas if someone is called to go to the Capitol. I shut my notebook, the thought of someone going to the Capitol flushes ideas out of my head better than any spring. What if Kash or Zuri gets called, I might not volunteer for Kash. Speaking out in public has never been my thing. I just gaze out of the window watching the scenery fly by at one hundred fifty-two miles an hour. Zayla and I could fix it, make it go faster, but we aren't allowed to, we can only work on current projects.

We arrive at the School, peacekeepers are everywhere. As usual we get off the train walk through the lines of peacekeepers, their guns trained on us as we walk. During school we watch a history video about Panem before the dark days how it grew from the ashes of destroyed north America, it's very much like the Treaty of Treason. I'm sure our teacher doesn't like teaching us lies about the Capitol but it is her job and if she stopped then that would be considered rebellion.

We break for lunch, the cafeteria is small and crowded. Normally it's noisy with conversation but today there are only greetings and small conversations.

" Hey Truen," Zayla says from behind me. She isn't enthusiastic like normal, I don't blame her this might be one of the last times I will see her. Her long straight hair falls in a curtain around her green eyes. Our lunch is eaten in silence until the bell to resume classes rings.

The rest of school is spent talking about how lucky we are to live under such a just government. School finally ends and we board a train to take us to work. Peacekeepers are everywhere here too, one of the frightened thirteen year olds tries to run through a gap in the line of peacekeepers. They let him through but turn around and about seven bullets go through his head. His body is left there. Sometimes running and being shot seems better than the life we lead but I have to keep my family going.

Work is noisy with the clanging and bashing of all the train and car parts being manufactured. The only conversations are from those that don't loose anything from the reapings, some of these people even seem to enjoy watching them. Work is uneventful and it ends early for the reaping tomorrow. I collect Kash and Zuri at ground level and mom and dad join us.

As we walk out of the building we are each given our pay for today. We reboard the train and take the hour long trip back home. I have never liked traveling, even though thats what our district does. When we get back into our portion of the district we use some of our newly earned money to buy some meat for dinner, we also buy some spices for a better dinner after the reaping tomorrow. We arrive at our home and quickly prepare a dinner of Tesserae bread and the new meat. We also change out of our uniforms and into worn sleeping clothes.

The lights work so tonight isn't spent in candlelight. We live fairly close to district five so we usually have power. We don't talk as we eat but when we finish we wash our dishes and bid each other goodnight. I am last to finish, along with our parents. I wrap the remaining portions of food for tomorrow and think as I always do. I sit at our small pockmarked table, thinking about the reaping. My name is in there nine times. We needed Tesserae when I was thirteen, adding my name five extra times. There are other kids though with more than that, I won't get picked. We are in a higher social class so we don't need Tesserae as much as the poorer kids that live in the Rails, a section of town filled with the homeless people.

"Truen it's not good for you to think about them all the time," my mom tells me sharply. "You should go to bed," I'm glad she awakened me from my stupor. I walk quietly down our long hallway and enter my room. I fall on my lumpy mattress and pull my small blanket around me, all the while listening to the wind howl through the holes in our roof.


	2. Chapter 2

The lady from the Capitol dyed a bright pink reaches into the glass reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper. Everyone in the square watches as she savors the moment. She unfolds the slip of paper and reads the name. "Zuri Destrin". I stare in disbelief as my sister walks past me and onto the stage.

"Now for the boys," she says in her ridiculous Capitol accent. She pulls a name out and reads it. Kash Destrin. No... No... It can't be not both of them. I stare in silence as he also walks to the stage, he passes me and his eyes look into mine. They beg me to volunteer, for him. He begs me to release him from his torture, I don't though and he realizes I won't and begins to trembles even more violently as tears flow in great rivers down his pale face. He stands on the stage while the Capitol lady finishes with a short speech, then my siblings are whisked away.

My dream changes.

I am watching them both, each holding a spear and a knife. On the screen both have made it to the final eight. My heart is pounding, I've never wanted our district to win this much before, but there's always the lingering thought of who will come home if they win. I see the boy from district 2 crouch in the bushes behind them, he leaps out and slays them both with a single swing of his sword. I wake up screaming, my heart pounding, where am I, what happened.. I tell myself that it was all a dream, but some part of me knows that they are both dead. I manage to fall back asleep and wake up in the morning to Zuri shaking me. It was a dream, I sit up and hug her, hoping that she will stay safe, that my dream won't come true. Kash is standing at my door. I'm sure he had nightmares too, Zuri probably did but she's good at hiding things.

Our Reaping outfits are awfull; dirty stains that can never come out, ripped sleeves, I can't even remember the origional color of mine. When we enter the kitchen, all dressed in our outfits, mom is making us a breakfast of bacon, something we almost never get, and tesserae bread slathered in jam. This is a special occasion, the Capitol calls it a holiday, so we need to have something special to eat, I think it's required by law to have a special meal before the reapings.

We finish breakfast in silence, brooding over the events that will unfold later today. The Reaping's at ten thirty so we need to move. The district square is an hours walk from home and we don't want to be late. There's a penalty for missing the Reaping, sometimes it's a public shooting, other times it's just a flogging, neither are good.

We file into the square and, after we are registered by the peacekeepers, I am shuffled into a group of fifteens and Zuri is in a pack of twelves. I lost sight of Kash but he's somewhere in the thirteens. I look around hoping to see Zayla. I can't find her and hope that she won't be called to go to the Capitol.

I look at the stage that was set up yesterday, it's a plain black stage that they use every year. I look around at the buildings and see the camera crews, they won't miss a detail, not even the fact that I didn't brush my dirty black hair. There are four chairs on the stage, one for Mayor Lavez who sits in the chair next to the escort from the Capitol, Aelia Jewel. Her skin is died a bright pink, and she's covered in purple tattoos. She is horrific, I honestly don't know how they can live like that. The other two seats are taken by the mentors. I don't know their names but they will be introduced to us.

"There you are," a voice says behind me. I look around and see Zayla. "I've been looking for you,". I am about to respond when the mayor begins the treaty of treason.

I zone most of it out, it's always the same every year, it talks about how a Capitol ringed be thirteen districts arose from the wars and natural disasters that destroyed a place called North America. He talks about the Dark Days, and the rebellion that was instigated by District 13, how they were obliterated by the Capitol, and the other twelve districts were subdued. The Hunger Games were created to remind us annually that we are subjugated to the complete rule of the kind Capitol. For seventy four years this went unchallenged, but then a girl called Katniss Everdeen rebelled to get her lover out of the Hunger Games alive. She destroyed the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games arena and started the second rebellion. They beat the Capitol against all ods and slew President Snow. Made mad by her position Katniss also killed the new president, President Alma Coin. After this rebellion there was the Peace, no Hunger Games, and no rule. But the Capitol rose again lead by elected President Elizabeth Cyrca. She caught the rebels by surprise and destroyed their struggles. The Hunger Games were reinstated and all of the children of the Rebels where sent in, and the rebels killed. He ends the Treaty of Treason with the names of the past Hunger Games victors, the list is rather short. He then introduces the mentors. "District 6's current living victors are, Chazz Fields and Lexxa Chence,"

He sits back down and Aelia walks to the microphone smiling and says "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," her Capitol voice annoys me, she has no clue that we don't actually enjoy these days. She thanks us for being good hosts, she didn't even stay one night, she probably arrived this morning on one of our high class Capitol trains.

"Ladies first," she almost sings. I'm sure she enjoys this part, when the entire nation is in her hands. She reaches in the glass ball and I silently hope that the name she pulls out isn't Zuri or Zayla, Zayla has twelve names in there. Aelia grabs a name and returns to her place by the microphone. She unfolds the piece of paper and looks at us critically.

"Valeria Combe," A startled girl walks from the seventeens section with sharp, forced steps. When she gets into the dirt aisle, peacekeepers surround her and escort her to the stage. "Boys next," She chirps and walks to the other glass ball, reaches in and draws a name. Please don't be Kash, please don't be Kash. I plead this silently in my head. My positive thinking gets the better of me, it can't be him he's only in there twice. I don't realize it is him until Zayla gasps.

Kash walks down the path to the stage a ring of peacekeepers surrounding him, his eyes find me, and they are filled with the same longing, the same plead that I will save him. But there's another part of his green eyes that is strong. "I volunteer," I say weakly, part of me hoping that no one will hear me. Kash hears me, or at least reads my lips. His head shakes and I can see the tears on his face. " No Truen you can't volunteer for me," His denial at my willingness to save him hurts me mentally. I want to yell my volunteering now, but he's already on the stage. Kash steps up onto the stage and stands quivering with his head looking to the distance.

" Any volunteers?" Aelia asks. I'm just going to stand here, I actually don't want to go to the Hunger Games, Zayla elbows me in the ribs hard. I look at her and she motions for me to volunteer. She must be joking, why would she want to watch me die on TV. She hits me again, and I raise my trembling hand. "Are you volunteering young man," Aelia asks, her silly voice fills me with a fiery hatred and, in as much of a controlled voice as I can manage, I yell "I volunteer,"

"Excellent I love volunteers always adds more drama to things," she says "come on up" I literally need a push from Zayla to get me moving. When I emerge onto the dirt path separating the girls from the boys peacekeepers surround me and escort me to the stage.

Kash steps down and walks past me. He looks thankful, but there is also fear, and dread in his eyes. I am on the stage now and looking at the entire population of District 6. It's fairly large and I know that there must be three or four more car or train building factories around the district to keep us all working. Aelia pulls me to the microphone. "What's your name?" she asks me, speaking into the microphone so everyone could hear.

"Truen Destrin," I say in a steady voice.

"That was your brother, wasn't it?" she asks in a knowing voice.

" Yes," I reply.

"Excellent," she says again. I'm really getting tired of her happy voice. Her time is up, she sits down and I stand in my place on the stage.

Now we are greeted by the mentors. Chazz walks up to me and I shake his firm hand, he looks to be about thirty. I don't remember him, so he must have won the seventy sixth games or somewhere around that. Lexxa shakes my hand after she shakes Valeria's, she's younger than Chazz and I don't remember her games either. We shake hands and then I shake hands with Valeria. I've only seen glimpses of this girl in school, she's smart.

They play the Anthem, the Anthem is long, the kind that fills you with dread when you listen to it. The Anthem ends and we are taken into the justice building to say our final goodbyes to those that come.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will likely be my last quick update for a few months, I will try to do weekly updates but I can't promise anything. Also please review**

* * *

I sit on the red plush sofa waiting for my family to come and say goodbye. Things come to mind about what I should say, but there's no reason for it I'm dead. My family comes in and Zuri jumps into my arms, she's crying. Kash is trying not to cry but he's not doing too good of a job.

"You can win Truen," mom says. She knows I can't, it's what everyone says to the person going away, you can win. Zuri's puffy red eyes look deeply into mine.

"I just want you to come home, please win," she's asking me to survive against twenty three other people trying to kill me as if she were asking for a slice of bread.

"I'll come home," I tell her. She's no fool though we've seen enough Hunger Games to know that I will probably not come home.

"You can win," Zuri says. She has faith in me but what can I do. I don't know how to wield a weapon, I don't know survival skills. Then there are the Careers. They know how to kill, they enjoy killing people like me. Then you have the people from the other districts, twenty three people that want me dead. I can't win.

I tell Kash "You are responsible now, you need to keep this family alive. Only get tesserae when you absolutely need it. And be safe,"

"You too," he responds, he must be think this is his fault, he was the one that got his name called and I volunteered for him "Thank you Truen,"He hugs me not wanting me to leave

"I know you would have done it for me," I reply. The peacekeeper opens the door and tells my family to leave, my next visitor is Zayla.

I am _not h_appy with her "Do you want me to be killed!?" I yell at her.

"No," she says in a simple voice. " But you were willing to take his place, you just needed some encouragement,"

"But you made me volunteer, you will watch me die on television, is that what you wanted?" I'm to harsh with her I know it's not her fault but I'm still angry that I have to go to the Hunger Games. That there even are Hunger Games. That the Capitol enjoys watching us die.

Her eyes tear up. " No Truen, I made you volunteer because I knew that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you watched Kash be killed, I won't enjoy watching you be hurt for the next few weeks, and I was being a little inconsiderate but you were willing to take his place," I wait for the onslaught to continue, but it doesn't come.

"Your allowed to bring a token with you to remind you of home," she continues in a calmer voice and the tears are gone from her eyes. She pulls a metal circle out of her pocket and hands it to me. It is a crescent moon outlined in black next to a yellow sun. This is an ancient symbol. The moon is representing the dark times of our life with the sun next to it to raise us out. The white of the moon is the hope that there will always be another chance, that there is always a tomorrow.

" Thank you," I say. How did she get a hold of this, it must have cost her a fortune.

"Your welcome," she says " Oh and Truen, tell me what the Capitol is like when you come back," she walks out of the room and I ponder this priceless gift and the thought of the bleak time in my life. I just hope that the depiction is correct, that it will be better tomorrow, but sometimes there is no tomorrow

No one else comes and I am collected by a group of peacekeepers, they escort me to a train where we meet with Valeria. The cameras are everywhere getting close up reactions to our goodbyes. We board the train, this is one of our Capitol speed trains. Valeria walks next to me she's pretty tall and walks with amazing complete self control.

When we enter the actual traveling compartment of the train my breath is taken. I've never seen this much food in my life. The carpet is a deep black and soft on my soles. I'm tempted to take my shoes off but resist the urge. Aelia walks in behind us smiling and talking about everything thats going to happen in the Capitol.

Chazz and Lexxa walk in after her. "Congratulations, current District 6 tributes," Chazz yells out boisterously. It's no honor to be a tribute, well unless your from Districts 2 or 1. We settle down quickly and the train starts to move. I look out one of the many windows on the side of the train, I see District 6 passing by slowly moving faster. I gauge the scenery movement, about seventy six miles an hour right now, but it will reach two hundred soon enough.

We sit around a spectacular table and eat a large lunch, made of the puffy Capitol bread juicy lamb covered in spices, and chocolate pudding. I've never had chocolate before and I like it from the beginning.

"So," Lexxa begins after we have stuffed ourselves with the fine food. " What talents do you both have?" this is the first question that she asks to find out about us.

"I can tell how fast something is moving almost instantly,"I say quickly, that has always been one of my prides.

"That could be useful," Chazz says thoughtfully, he grabs a heavy meat knife off the table and hurls it into the wall. " how fast was that?" he asks me.

" I wasn't gauging then," I exclaim. He walks to the wall and wrenches the knife out it and throws it again, I gauge, watching the swift blade rotate. It lands with a solid thump.

"About seventy three miles an hour," I say.

"Chazz would you stop throwing knives at the walls," Aelia shouts from a couch behind us.

"I'm impressed, but. I might suggest learning how to use a knife or any weapon of some sort, also learn what plants are edible and how to build a fire and shelter,"

" Now do you have any questions for us?" Lexxa asks and looks at us expectantly."How did you win your games," Valeria asks Chazz.

He smiles and begins " Well you see I was smart, I was actually running from a pair of careers,"

"It was really pathetic, actually," Lexxa cuts in. "Only a knife in his hand and he wasn't actually running, more of a hobble from a spear to his leg,"

"Are you going to tell my story, or are you going to let the person that lived it tell it?" Chazz interrupts

"Well you tend to exaggerate, quite a bit," Lexxa retorts.

"Ok then if some people would let me tell my story," Chazz glares at Lexxa, and she shrugs. "I was getting away from a pair of careers when I remembered a trap I had set. This arena was rocky and we were moving uphill, earlier during the games I had used some rope to tie back some boulders. I went past the rope and sliced it with my knife, sending the boulders down the hill and crushing the two careers," he finishes his story.

I don't know what to think, I never could have set a trap like that.

My question"What was your strategy for the Cornucopia?" Chazz thinks about this.

"We'll it depends on weather or not you want supplies, if you think you can live without anything, then get as far away as possible from there, and find water. If you don't think you can live with nothing, go in for something useful and leave as fast a possible," Chazz finishes

"Its almost time for the reaping reviews," Aelia says.

we move to another room on the train and sit on a comfortable sofa, around the clear TV. Caesar Flickerman comes on and announces the reaping to Panem, he's dressed in his midnight blue suit and bathed in a marvelous golden color. District by District we watch the female, then the male tributes get called. In Districts 1, 2 and 4 volunteers are immediate, it sickens me to watch the blond male and female from 2 lunge for the stage. I try to remember as many as I can, I'll want to know my competition. In District 5 a scrawny male is called. In District 6 I see Valeria called, then Kash, the Cameras focus on me and Zayla as she forces me to volunteer. I watch myself walk up to the stage. In District 7 a very large male is chosen. Nothing really stands out about 8 or 9. In ten a very bruised female is selected, no volunteers. In 11 a young girl is called and someone volunteers for her. In 12 the male is healthier than the female, but they both look rugged.

Caesar comes back and he talks a bit with the head Gamemaker named Ares. He is a hefty man that looks like he could win the Hunger Games with his bare hands. In its entirety the program is about three hours. Caesar signs off and the screen goes dark. We return to the dining car and eat a meal of steak, and many other things. I don't ethem eat much of the food because the stuff I had for lunch is threatening to come back.

During the meal Chazz pulls out a vile full of yellow liquid. It's his morphline, no doubt he needs some to numb himself for the next few weeks where he will watch at least one of us die. I am escorted to my room by some Capitol assistants and change into one of the night robes provided in the large dresser that is larger than my bed. I fall into my bed and am immediately asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really like books that take forever to get into he story so I'm trying to hurry things along, also thanks for reviewing those that have, others please review. _Please_**

* * *

I wake up to Aelia knocking on my door telling me to get ready. I strip from my night clothes and take a shower, there are many buttons and levers that makes this complex but I manage to figure them out. I step on a mat and grab a white towel that seems to absorb all the water off me, I've never had an actual shower before and it's thrilling.. I open the dresser and select a simple set of clothes to wear. I walk out into the hall where a Capitol assistant is waiting. He's silent but motions for me to follow him. I am escorted through the many cars until we reach the dining car. When I arrive the assistant leaves me and I again admire the endless amounts of food that are at my disposal. Valeria is very in control, only taking small bites. This could also be the fact that she felt sick last night, I did.

I fill a plate with fluffy eggs and plenty of bacon from a platform on the side of the table. The wood of the table is a deep brown and is very smooth. I sit at the table that also contains plenty of food, with exotic fruit, and the puffy Capitol bread. I try to eat slowly but the taste is incredible. The bacon is better than the old stuff we eat on rare occasions. This might be the only upside to being called for the Hunger Games, the food is incredible. I begin to pile larger pieces of food on my fork, still trying to contain myself. "We arrive at the Capitol today," Lexxa says as she walks in yawning. The Capitol, I've only ever seen it on television. I finish with my first plate and I fish a fruit out of the bowl on the table in front of me. I take a bit of its delicate skin and chew the pulpy interior. Incredible, the Capitol must make these in one of their labs.

I see the large mountains, the Rockies I am told, and stand up to get a better view of the Capitol. It lies in the middle of this natural barrier, holding in the people and keeping out the Districts. Valeria comes to the window and joins me. "Impressive," she states. I agree the mountains are beautiful, I do remember the original rebellion though, I now see why the Rebels had trouble getting through to the Capitol. This thought makes me move from the window, I am not here to observe the beauty of this place, I am here to die for their entertainment. I slouch back down on a chair and think, about how unfair this is, about how cruel the Capitol is, and about home. It has only been a day and it feels like forever ago that I said goodbye to Zuri, and Kash. I glance up at the window Valeria is at and see darkness, I rush up to the window, even though I hate them the Capitol is a pretty amazing city.

We explode out of the tunnel and I see the Capitol. Rainbow hues are everywhere, the buildings range from a delicate orange to a bright green. The people are at the station, waving at us, they also come in every variation of colors. They are grotesque, how can you enjoy having green skin, or having silver injected into you. Is this what they do in their spare time, wait for the Hunger Games, watch us die, then decorate themselves. We slow to a stop and we move toward the exit. " You go ahead, I need to find Chazz," Lexxa says. Aelia escorts us out of the train, her name is called by friends. Many compliments are yelled but they are pointless, you looked amazing on television, hey you just condemned two innocent kids to death good job. I loathe them.

Two buildings stand out above all the others, the Remake Center, and the Training Center. The training center is visible from here even though it's on the other side of the City Circle. I am very familiar with this part of town, this is always shown on television, the arrival of the Tributes. I pick out individual camera crews on he rooftops that are constantly sending information to the editors.

The Remkae Center is almost right next to the station that the Tribute Train pulled into. My prep team is just a bundle of idiots, they don't even tell me their names.

There are two guys and one girl, the guy is old and his hair was very poorly dyed red, his grey hair sticking up gives off the impression that he's on fire. The other guy is a bright yellow and his hair is green, the girl looks normal but I can tell something isn't right about her. My brain is trying to figure out what it is. Suddenly a pain is shooting through my chin, and the three inch injection needle in withdrawn from my skin.

"Sorry," the girl says, " But we can't have you growing a beard in the arena, everyone must see our work," did she ask a continue their work while talking to me and to each other I just ignore them. They don't seem to mind. Eventually they finish, and the girl leaves to get my stylist, a girl named Dives.

The girl comes into the rwith accompanied with my stylist, Dives.

"Please leave us," she says. They leave the room immediately my stylist has silver hair, sea-green eyes, and blue and green skin."Hello," she says to me when my prep team leaves "We'll have a lunch first, do you agree?" I don't say anything and she must take this as agreement, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm here in the Capitol.

"Follow me," I do and she leads me to a new room with several couches. She sits down in one and I sit in the one across from her. She presses two buttons on the armrest and a table unfolds between us, the second button brings a warm lunch onto the table. The variety of food here in the Capitol must be endless. I can't even name half the stuff that we eat, but it is delicious. She talks while we eat, I don't understand most of it but I nod every now and again and pretend I'm listening. We finish our meal and she brings up my costume for the Opening Ceremonies.

"This was Chilos's idea and I liked it," she says, I brace myself for what my ridiculous costume will be. " your District finally figured out how to make the hover cars right?" she gets up and walks to a drawer and pulls out two small metal hoops.

"Come her," she commands in a kind tone. I get up and walk over to her. She hands me one of the hoops and she keeps the other. She waves her hand through the empty space between the two hoops. "Now walk back to your seat," I do but am stopped by a powerful tug on my hoop. I pull on the hoop, and Dives pulls back lurching me toward her. A smile is covering her face.

She moves a switch and I can feel the metal hoop pushing against me. She walks to her seat and I return to mine. My brain is on overdrive wondering how these hoops work.

"You don't need to understand the physics of it but you and Valeria will soar tonight," I understand what she means, word games have been common around my home. Soon I am in a suit so completely covered in mirrors that I can't even see the fabric. The effect somehow makes it appear that I am almost invisible, I am just a ripple of the air.

My face is left untouched. We meet with Valeria and Chilos. Valeria is incredible and I can only tell who she is by her face. Chilos is a man with deep blue skin with streaks of green and purple. His hair is a brighter blue with streaks of black and orange. I look at Valeria again and I am amazed for the second time. I assume that I must also look incredible.

We are taken to the bottom of the Remake Center and wait for the opening to begin. The Anthem opens the ceremony and following the Anthem pounding music played through the minuscule speakers all over the place. District 1 is the first to go and we are in position. Chilo comes and hands each of us one of the metal hoops.

" Put it around you ankle," he yells at us over the music. We do and I remember my instructions of how to open the Ceremony. Our horses pull us through the doors and onto the streets of the Capitol.

I see shocked looks coming from all of the faces of the people. At first the people wonder where we are. We aren't on the chariot like we are supposed to. Then someone sees us in the sky. I am flying the exhilaration of it is amazing. If only I weren't here to die. I try to fly upward, if I can fly then why not be free, but the metal ring around my ankle stops me I am disappointed.

Valeria is floating towards the crowd and they go wild. Everyone wants to meet a tribute here. The cameras find us, helping those that don't know where we are. On the big screen it looks like we are just ripples of light reflecting the crowd below. Only our faces tell people where we are and that is where the cameras are focused, the other District chariots pull out too and the cameras focus on the new chariots.

I glide down to the other side of the street and I am like a magnet. They crowd against the bar stoping them from coming into the wide street. I am pulled back onto the Chariot by the metal band around my ankle, but I am still able to fly. District 12 comes out, covered in fire as usual.

We are sure to get sponsors now. Our horses pull the Chariots through the City Circle and up to President Cyrca's mansion. The music ends and I'm thankful, it was starting to make my head throb. Valeria and I are pulled down to the chariot and we await the president. She is on her balcony.

"Welcome Tributes," her words silence the crowd. I glance up at the screen and see the faces of the different Tributes. "Once again we celebrate the annual defeat of the rebels, for ninety years we have reigned over the Districts," the people filling the streets give a round of cheering and applause, President Cyrca quiets them down with a wave of her hand, and continues. "Rebellion is destructive, so to remind the Districts that it is," she thinks of a word. "unwise to rebel, the Hunger Games were instated to keep peace in the Nation," the City Circle is quite as she continues. On the giant screens it alternates shots between us, the Tributes and President Cyrca "The Hunger Games is a time of joy, it is also a show of power, and the final thing that it is, is a time for being thankful, so let's be thankful for the things that we have, and our families,"

It's silent and I'm sure all the Capitol people are now taking quite oaths to be thankful while the Games are in progress. "have a good night citizens and Happy Hunger Games," President Cyrca finishes and the anthem plays again.

On the screen there is an overhead view of all twenty four of us. My heart almost stops at the sight of it, but being loved by the Capitol has a way of loosening you up. The horses take one final sweep around the City Circle allowing the Capitol people one final look at us. The horses trot directly into the Training Center.

We get glares front the career districts. They need to make a good impression otherwise the other districts will get sponsors. I float down from he chariot where Dives and Chilos await us, when my feet hit the ground Gravity returns in full force. Aelia is there too but she is talking to the Escorts of other districts.

"Good job," Chilos says. "How did it feel to fly?"

"Spectacular," I say loudly.

" It was truly an incredible feeling," Valeria says in an even voice. Really _only_ an incredible feeling, she must not get excited about anything, not even diner. We enter one of the elevators and press the number six, because we are from District 6. Up closer I can see the individual mirrors, each one is designed to give us this new skin, one that reflects everything.

The elevator that takes us to our floor is made of crystal, I watch as the Capitol shrinks as we rise up, _almost_ like flying. I am led to my living area by a Capitol servant. In my room there are buttons to control everything. I decide to take a shower, that costume was really hot and I am sweating vigorously.

I was wrong when I though the train shower was complex. This panel has hundreds of buttons and I won't be able to figure this one out. I do end up with a fairly decent shower though, I only mess up twice, resulting in a sudden burst of water that has to be recently thawed ice. I step on the mat and am instantly dry, and heated.

I dress in a black shirt and simple pants for dinner. Aelia calls me and I follow her and Valeria to the dining room. At the table we are joined by Chazz and Lexxa. Chazz is in a bad mood.

"You were incredible," Lexxa tells us. We eat a delicious dinner, composed of many vegetables I can't name, and excellent pork, the soup they serve has bits of beef floating with more vegetables. I am about to stuff myself when Dives tells me there will be more to come. I try to take controlled bites.

How does Valeria not try to stuff herself? I'm sure she doesn't get much to eat back home. I now take a look around me, taking in my surroundings. The chandelier above us looks to be made of diamonds, which it probably is. The servants are all young and none of them have uttered a sound, or even opened their mouths. The windows show the City Circle, even though the sky is completely black, the City is live with multicolored lights and confetti is falling from invisible hovercrafts above.

The silent staff brings out platters of rich chocolate squares, with bits of nut in them. They are frosted with a delicious icing. I've never had anything like this before. At home we hardly ever get sweets, only when we get a victor, and rare on some occasions we will have enough money to by some small delicacies. I eat several before I realize that my stomach can't hold much more so I stop eating. I am feeling sick now.

Everyone finishes eating and we leave to a room to watch the recap of the opening ceremony. This is also opened by Caesar Flickerman, this year he is bathed in gold. His hair is dusted the color, and the light bulbs on his suit grab the gold and reflect it. Overall he is very shiny and bright.

"Good evening Panem," he calls out as if the entire nation could hear him, which it can. He talks with Gamemaker Ares about the stylists and each individual District. Then they show the actual ceremony. The first two districts are cheered by everyone. District 3 isn't noticed much because District 4 comes out in their gems the color of sea water. District 5 isn't noticed either because of us.

We watch the people in the crowd become confused when they don't see us on the chariot. When the person that sees us tells others we become the center of attention. The camera gets a close up of us and our skin of mirrors almost hides us from view but we float there and fly down to the crowd where they adore us and beg us not to leave, we then return to the chariot flying high so everyone can see us.

They go through the rest of the districts and end with 12 and their fire display, really their Stylist needs to come up with some new ideas. It was good the first time but, ten years in a row gets kind of boring, President Cyrca gives her speech. Caesar comes back, signs off and the program ends.

"So tomorrow, first day of training, Aelia will come and wake you for breakfast and we'll discuss how this thing will work," Lexxa tells us. "Go get some sleep,"

I immediately go to my room change into a sleeping outfit and sleep, I am exhausted. My dreams are filled with horror. I am hunted by careers. I am killed by Tracker Jackers. I die of thirst. My mind comes up with many more ways to torture me. It's as if the Gamemakers are in my head, killing my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally morning comes. I wake up before Aelia knocks on my door and I take a quick shower. When I am done I dress in the black clothes from yesterday. A silent servant escorts me to breakfast. I walk into the room and see that Chazz is at the table drinking the morphline again.

There is a bar ladened with food next to the table so I get my own food. I eat a plate of poofy Capitol bread before Lexxa comes in with Valeria. I finish a cup of rich orange juice, I've never had oranges before, I do like the tangy taste of it.

Zuri and Kash will just be waking right now. Heading off to school.

"Today you guys start training, do you have any special weapon talents," Lexxa asks, she gets blank stares from both of us,

"Do either of you know how to use a knife?" Chazz asks in a tired and voice.

"I can use a knife," Valeria says.

"Good, you'll want wto perfect that. Truen learn to use a knife or anything," Chazz commands. I think this over, the only time I ever held a knive is when I'm cutting meat for dinner, I don't think the careers will let me chop them up. I need to face it, the only way I will kill someone is if they let me, and even then I'd only actually kill them if they were trying to kill me.

We finish breakfast and go to the crystal elevator. The elevator drops us down below the ground and we arrive fifth. The careers are all here, district 7 is also here. A silent servant comes behind me and pins the number 6 on my back, and on my sleeve.

When the others arrive district 12 being last Athe, the head trainer, begins telling us about the different stations, she gives advice about doing the survival skills, seeing as most of us won't die from each other. She gives us stats about past Hunger Games and it kind of sickens me to know that they've kept track of how everyone has died.

She finishes and allows us to wander. The careers instantly grab knives, spears and swords then start decapitating the various dummies I think I'll wait until the careers are done before I start learning how to use a knife.

I decide to start at the edible plant station first and am at it for about two hours before I am sure I know every deadly plant that might be in the arena. Fire starting might not be a bad idea so I wander over thereafter area. I also master this technique in about an hour.

Lunch is given to us, long noodles with a meaty sauce. I notice that the careers all sit together, just like some of the bullies at school.

I get a closer look at my competition. The boys from Districts 1, 2, and 4 are all healthy and look to be about eighteen. The girls from these districts all have that look like they know they can kill you. The look in their eyes is a deceptive one.

In the other districts most of the tributes are scrawny from days without proper amounts of food. We finish lunch and I carry out Chazz's instructions and find the knife station.

When I walk up to the station the expert hands me a knife and says " would you rather learn how to throw it or use it up close?,"

I think about this, the careers will be far away and if I get close they'll kill me.

"Let's start with throwing," I say

"Ok," he grabs a knife off of the rack and hands me it. "I need to see what you can do," he says after my look of befuddlement. I shakily hold it and I throw the knife, trying to replicate Chazz's movements on The train. The blade rotates and the handle hits the target weakly, it's not as easy as he made it look. The expert rearranges my stance.

"Now throw it," I release it with more confidence this time and the blade hits the target this time and falls to the floor with a clatter. Someone behind me laughs. I'm surprised when Valeria comeuUpup to my shoulder hiding a smile, weird I didn't think she had a seance of humor.

"Care if I join you?" she asks with a giggle

"If you want," I reply offended. The knife instructor hands her a knife and she throws it and lodges it into the target.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Practice," she replies quiet enough so the instructor can't hear " Lots of practice,".

A camera crew comes in around four, right after my first stick on the edge of the target. They interview a couple of the careers and scan around, letting everyone know that we are here and training. The Camera turns toward us and Valeria sticks a knife in the center of the target, my knife follows and it sticks too. Good now the nation knows that I can throw a knife.

"I think you are ready for the human target now," the instructor tells us after I stick another knife. I wrench my knife out of the target and I turn to the human target next to it. Valeria throws her knife into the figures arm. My knife misses completely.

I retrieve my knife, and Valeria throws hers into the figures stomach. When I get back to my throwing position the girl from 5 comes and joins us. She's young maybe thirteen, but her first knife lands in the targets heart, her second in the figures brain.

I throw a bit more until I know the I can at least hit the target every time. I decide to leave the knife throwing station and head to where the spears are. I am also given the same instructions here as I was by the knife thrower. I raise the spear and hurl into the target almost center, great I can't help but feel a bit proud of my first shot. So now I know I am good at throwing a spear, maybe that will help. If I can ever get my hands on one I think darkly.

The beefy career from District 2 comes up beside me and hurls his spear. It hits my spear and shatters it. He gives me a smug look, and then leaves.

I glance at the careers each taking turns to race across the obstacle course while holding various weapons. The female from 2 races across on the single thin bar and a wooden target shaped like a person pops out infront of her, she doesn't slow and her knife cuts the persons head off. I've had enough with spears for today. Todays training is over anyway.

I meet with Valeria and we get into the elevator, right behind us the boy from District 2 barges his way in. I reach to press the button 6 but his hand stops mine.

"Don't press that button unless you want to get hurt," he smiles an evil grin. The girl from 2 also joins us in the elevator.

"Who are these wimps?" she asks with disgust.

" I think they're from 8 , am I wrong?" he asks me. I don't answer, he's just provoking me. "What's wrong Avox," I ignore him "Ah your no fun," we reach his floor. "Let's go Silver," he commands and starts walking out.

"No, not yet," Silver says softly, almost gently. She reaches out her hand and I flinch."Hey I don't bite," she says innocently. "I prefer to use a knife, much more effective than teeth," she has an evil smile similar to her district partner. "My name is Silver Keene, and this is Horne Rollo," her hand is still extended, waiting for me to shake it, I don't. she's disappointed. "thats very impolite," she chides me. "Now shake my hand or I'll kill you,"

I shake it. I'm almost trembling now and her hand squeezes mine tight and she holds it long, crushing my hand. If Silver's hand is this strong, I don't want to shake hands with Horne. She lets her grip slacken and I remove mine. She snickers and walks out with Horne. I start to tremble.

"Don't worry about them, they're just trying to make you worry about the Games," Valeria says. I know she's trying yo help but this has the opposite effect and just makes me worry ascend to our floor and go to the dining room, we eat dinner, but I don't pay attention to it.

I finish early, not very hungry, and a mute servant takes my plate. Valeria finishes too, good I have a question for her. I leave the table after she does and stop her on her way to her room.

"In the elevator Horne called me an Avox, what's an Avox," I know this must sound dumb to her, but I need to know. I can see her brain working, she knows the answer but she doesn't want to tell me. I do finally get an answer though.

"An Avox is someone that, according to the Capitol, committed a crime, they cut out their tongue so that person can't speak, they are also forced to endless service here" she says, gesturing around.

That's horrible. What crime is bad enough to deserve eternal service and life without a tongue. Especially in a civilization that encourages kids to kill each other.

I go to my sleeping quarters and change into clothes better suited for sleeping. My mind is on Avoxes and the horrible ways of the Capitol. I fall to sleep thinking about Horne and Silver, they invade my dreams. their identical smiles flash often and are imprinted on the back of my eyelids.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake and take a shower, I dress into plain clothes and head out for breakfast. This is the second day of training, I need to go back over everything I've learned yesterday during training and find a specialty to show for the Gamemakers, tomorrow. I serve myself with a large breakfast composed of a vast variety of grains, when Valeria joins me I wait for her to finish eating and we get into the elevator and travel down to the training room, I haven't seen Chazz or Lexxa since breakfast yesterday, only Aelia. We arrive and District 12 is again the last to come. Horne glowers at me and Silver walks to us.

"Horne challenges you to the illusion obstacle course,"

"Is Horne such a wimp that he can't challenge someone on his own?" Valeria says spitefully.

"Be careful, girl," Silver advises harshly after looking at Horne quickly, making sure he didn't overhear our conversation. "You might just be my main target in the arena," this threat is acceptable, the Capitol people say it enhances excitement in the Games if there are small quarrels before.

Horne enters our group, his lengthy blond hair hangs at his earlobes.

"I'm not going to accept your challenge Horne" I say to him defiantly.

"Hey he can talk," Horne says to Silver. "Let's go see if there actually is someone man enough to actually stand a chance against the monster Horne," Silver says triumphantly, her voice full of praise. She has to look up to him seeing as she's only six foot, Horne has to be seven at least. they walk off and Silver slams her shoulder into mine as she walks past.

"For such a monster you sure have a way of running like a rabbit," Valeria calls after Horne. Silver and Horne stop, they slowly turn to look at us.

"Do you want to rephrase that," Horne snarls," The last person that insulted my pride died,"

"Yeah I'll rephrase it, why do you keep leaving like a frightened rabbit?" Silver stalks over to Valeria and looks into her eyes.

"In the arena, I will personally kill you, but I can't do that now so I'll settle for this," Silvers fist connects with Valeria mouth and she falls to the floor blood spluttering from her mouth as she struggles to breathe. It all happens so fast I don't have time to react.

Peacekeepers flood onto the floor, but not before Horne plants a fierce kick to her stomach. Valeria gasps for air as the wind is knocked out of her and she passes out.

The peacekeepers shove me to the ground and hold Horne and Silver on the floor. Horne tosses one over his head, but three more hold him to the ground as a needle is injected into his skin, he looses consciousness. Silver stops struggling when she sees her needle.

"I'll cooperate," she says quickly.

"There is no fighting with the other tributes, that is for the arena," one of the peacekeepers admonishes us.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave now," she apologizes.

"That goes for you too," he tells me, I am released and so is Silver. Valeria is whisked away on a stretcher. Silver walks away from the fight scene her long hair is stained with blood.

There is a small pool of the red liquid at my feet where Valeria was attacked. How did she not get punished? It's because she's from District 2 my thoughts answer simply.

"Go back to what you were doing," a peacekeeper tells my. I go to the knife station again and the expert there is glad to see me. I am handed a knife and I throw it into the dummies stomach. I am getting better at this, it does help though that I'm furious with Horne and I imagine that he is the dummy. I'd gladly kill him now for what he did to Valeria and I throw another knife into his stomach.

I do this for a bit, concentrating my hated into each throw. I finish and look at the obstacle courses set around the large room. I also see the Gamemakers up in the stands watching us and eating delicacies, and drinking mysterious liquids.

I move to one of the courses not occupied by the remaining careers. I stand in a line behind a girl from District 9, and watch as one by one they attempt to cross the gap by moving across raised platforms. I get a hard slam on my shoulder that almost sends me to the ground. I look at the owner of the hand to see Horne, how did he get back so soon. I glance at the clock on the wall, I was throwing knives for the last three hours!

He smiles viciously. His bruised jaw and black eye only add to his demented appearance.

"So you actually do want to accept my challenge,". His voice is full of hatred and I can tell he's trying his best not to punch me. I gaze past him to see the rest of the careers, all snickering. I begin to leave the line but he puts his arm in front of me.

"No, you will not chicken out again," his voice sizzling with rage. "You even chickened out of the fight," he laughs and all the other careers jeer at me. "Go through the course it's your turn, even though its not the illusion course," Horne says to me in a smooth voice, he ends with a frown on his face.

I look at the course and see the girl from 9 fall to the net ten feet bellow. I get onto the starting platform, about ten feet above the ground, and leap to a nearby circular platform. There are many other platforms that I can choose from and as I'm about to jump to the next one, Horne smashes into me, sending me smashing into the next platform.

"Whoops, I'm a little clumsy today," he says with false innocence, his evil smile is again on his face. I almost fall, I am actually surprised that I don't, I scramble up onto the platform and stare up at Horne.

"Bring it," he challenges, reading the fury that is clearly flashing across my face I look down at the instructor, he's supposed to keep only one person at a time on the courses, but he's occupied with the ring of careers tributes talking to him animatedly.

Horne leaps to my platform, crashing into me again.

"No backing out now," Horne whispers in my ear.

"Hey, mister Capitol..." I am pushed to the ground by Hornes arm.

"Don't alert anyone, that I'm here," he snarls. He lets me get up but has a muscular fist curled at his side.

I leap to the square platform to my right and Horne follows right after me, again slamming me to the platform. He pulls me jerkily to my feet, I look into his dark eyes and see how much fun he is having with this from of revenge.

I jump to the next platform and jump to another in quick succession. I think that that might have thrown him off guard but I am again slammed into the ground I am pushed of the side of the round platform and hold on trying to climb back up.

Horne bends down and looks into my eyes.

"You have no chance of wining, just give up," he says and slowly peels my fingers off the edge. I fall the thirteen feet, the platforms had steadily gotten higher, landing on my shoulder on the safety net. The Careers distracting the instructor leave and get back into the obstacle course line. I look up as Horne flashes across the remaining platforms to the other side.

I hate him and everyone here, but I can't really do anything to stop this from happening.

If I try to stop him here the Gamemakers will stop me. If I try to stop him in the arena, well there are six of them and one of me. My odds aren't exactly in my favor.

We have a lunch of mostly greens, and I keep getting glares from the table full of careers, Horne being the main advocate. I need to practice something else, I finish eating early to get back to training.

I head to the hand to hand combat station and am taught how to throw a decent punch, this is hard because I am so bruised. I hit around the dummy until I get used to my feet connecting with the solid surface.

The station expert asks an assistant to come and practice with me. They aren't allowed to hurt me but that doesn't make me any less nervous about fighting with a real person, what am I going to do in the arena. I get nervouse when I practice fighting with a real person, how am I going to be able to throw a knife into someone.

I get ready and throw a punch to the persons face but he deflects it easily. I launch a kick but he catches it and moves it away. I can't even hit a stationary person with a kick. I double my efforts in this station and go for two hours. About halfway through I manage to land a punch on his face. This boosts my courage and I am able to hit my assistant more often.

I feel a slam on my shoulder and I don't even have to think about who it is.

"No hitting other tributes," the combat expert says gruffly.

"Sorry master Knuckles," Horne says. "My muscles are just to powerful," he flexes to show his point and I can see his shirt straining to not break.

"My turn District 6, get out of the way," I move out of the way by a forceful push, not enough for the expert to notice. I am annoyed that he interrupted my training, but, again, there's nothing I can do about it.

Horne lashes out at the assistant. It takes three hits to convince the man that he isn't supposed to be standing on his feet. He lays there unconscious on the ground.

"Very good Horne, how you managed to knock him out through the armor I know not," Master Knuckles says. The people from the Capitol even talk weird. Accompanied by the accent, it makes it sound almost like a different language. The man on the ground is whisked away on a stretcher by other Capitol assistants.

I leave to the sword station for the remaining hour and am again interrupted by Horne. He slashes the dummies arms off then his head with ease, while I struggle to swing and actually get the sword to leave a gash.

I am alone when I ascend in the crystal elevator to my floor. I decide to skip dinner, I'm not all that hungry, I've been through a rough day.

I am retrieved though, Aelia comes to my room and makes me come to the dinner table. I don't want to eat but the only good meals I've had are here, and I don't think I will have much good food in the arena. Something to eat might not be a bad idea. The food is good so I relax a bit.

Valeria walks into the room, she's bandaged and has severely bruises all over.

"Tomorrow you have your session with the Gamemakers," Lexxa tells us. " Valeria what in the name of Coriolanus Snow did you do to yourself," she asks exsasperatedly.

"Horne and Silver attacked me," she says.

"Which ones are they again?" Lexxa asks confused.

"The pair from two," I snarl.

"Well nothing you can do about it," Lexxa says." What were we talking about, oh yes private sessions," she continues, Valeria looks hurt by Lexxa's inconsideration."Have you figured out what your gonna do?" I shove the rest of my meal away, not wanting to eat.

"I might try throwing knives, I'm getting good at that," I say in response to her question.

"And you?" Lexxa ask Valeria. She doesn't want to talk but she does.

"I don't have anything I'm really planning on doing, just hope that when I see the weapons I'll think of something," she says dejectedly. that doesn't sound like a very good plan but she just got beat up after one day of training, I don't think she can do anything very impressive.

We finish eating and head off to bed. I haven't seen Chazz lately, probably injecting himself with morphline this is my last thought of the night


	7. Chapter 7

I am haunted by dreams of Horne hunting, and killing me in several ways. I fall to the ground and his sword chops me in half. He throws a spear through my brain, the countless ways never end.

I wake up to Aelia's insistent knocking, and my throat is dry. I take a cleansing shower but accidentally press a wrong button that sprays foams of every color at me. I become dry when I step on the mat, I canalready tell that today isn't going to be a good day. I choose a blue shirt, that was Kash's favorite color. This thought of home sends pang of longing for home.

_" I just want you to come home," Zuri says. _

_" I will_," _I reply._

This replays through my mind continually as I dress.

I walk out to breakfast and see Valeria in green, that was Zuri's favorite color.

_" I just want you to come home," _Her last words shoot through me as it is accompanied by my response.

_"I will," _

Why is everything reminding me of home. I've been gone not even one week and I am already thinking of them as if they didn't exist.

Chazz is here at the table. he looks sick and tired. The yellowish hue of his skin only adds to the zombie effect that the morphline causes. He is, once again, drinking from his yellow vile. He doesn't talk to us, or even seem to notice us. We leave down to the training area after a hearty breakfast.

There are some stations set up for any last minute training. When everyone arrives we go about our normal business at the remaining stations. I throw knives, seeing as that's what I will show the Gamemakers I need to practice.

There are more advanced target set up that move: some in uniform paths others in random lines. I throw knife after knife and manage to hit nearly all of the moving targets, many are in the form of human silhouettes, just to get us accustomed to throwing at people.

Spears are also lodged into the targets as careers throw them. Horne comes beside me.

"Ready for the games?" if I were friends with him this could be taken as a question with caring intent. But this is Horne, my hated enemy. So his question is more of a challenge. He throws his spear into a target, it lodges sideways exposing the side of the projectile.

I throw my knife, slicing the head off the spear, my blade clatters to the floor, along with the pol of his spear.

"Your getting better," her comments "Maybe I will have a good fight in the arena," he walks off and Silver puts her arm around him, glaring over her shoulder at me.

We stop for lunch and eat the normal noodles and bread. We are then moved into a waiting room as one-by-one the Gamemakers call us in. The boy from 1 is called first, he stays for about ten minutes before the girl is called. The careers spend about fifteen minutes each, and the room slowly gets less crowded. I wait for about almost three hours before my name is finally called. I get up and walk into the room. District 6 has always had a good position, right in the middle of all the sessions.

"Good luck Truen," Valeria says weakly when I leave.

"You to," I reply softly, she probably didnt hear me. When I enter the room some of the Gamemakers are drinking, but most of them still seem to have some patience.

I wonder if I'm supposed to wait for them to start me or not. My question is answered when Ares, the Head Gamemaker waves his hand, signaling for me to begin.

I walk over to the knife throwing station and start the moving targets. Some of the Gamemakers turn their attention back to their drinks, or food. they've probably watched this same presentation hundreds of times before, but I don't have anything else to do, I cant stop now.

I grab a handful of knives and start to throw them, one by one. The odds seem to be in my favor right now because I bullseye most of them. This isn't enough though, I need to hit them all to get a good score, better scores pull more sponsors.

I turn to confront a dummy behind me. I throw knives into it as I get closer, when I am next to the dummy I pull it into a headlock, like they instructed me in training, and slam it into the ground, where I commence with slashing its head off.

I look up at the Gamemakers, some nod, others look impressed, but about half of them are lost in their drinks, and the limitless food. I am dismissed and they call in Valeria.

I enter the elevator alone and travel up to my floor. I begin to eat dinner, Valeria comes in, looking tired, her many cuts and bruises seem to have healed quickly. She goes to her room, skipping dinner. The dinner I eat is amazing, as always, and composed of a stew made of many mixed meats and vegetables, along with the ever present Capitol bread.

I finish after about fifteen minutes and head to my room. I wait in my room thinking over my performance, I did ok but I'm sure my performance will be lost in the twenty three others.

I have three hours until the scores are presented on T.V. tonight. A nap doesn't sound too bad and I've been working hard for the entire time I've been here, I deserve a nice break. I rest my head on the soft pillow and instantly fall asleep.

I am awakened with an Avox shaking me, he's motioning his hands towards the door. Why do I need to leave?

"Truen Destrin get out here at once," Aelia sounds mad and I jump out of bed, I slept in the blue shirt but it's still fine to wear. I run to the television room where we watch the evaluation and presentations of the scores. We all gather in the television room Aelia is scolding me.

"Truen, you almost missed the opening," She tells me, I don't care about the opening it's just a television show, but if I don't watch it I will be punished, and then I won't even have a remote chance of getting home.

Caesar opens the program and has the president herself as a guest on his show.

"So President Cyrca," he begins. "Now that you've seen the tributes in action, how do you think these Games will turn out?"

"Well I always find the Games enthrallign, but being president of a nation is hard work, so I find the Games a time for much needed relaxation," the audience, that was specially invited, laughs at this.

"Unfortunatally this interview isn't for us to get to know you, it's for us to get to know our tributes, let's get on with the score readings shall we," Caesar says.

This comment is followed by a rapid flicker of the twenty four faces of this years tributes. These pictures line an for the background of the screen in a six by four grid.

"Septimus Detro," Caesar announces in a firm voice. Septimus' picture fills the screen, as Caesar reads his score and a short video is shown of him during training. "With a score of 9," the rest of the scores follow in this manner: with a short video of the tribute in training and the announcing of the score. His district partner scores a 10.

I am displeased when I see that Horne and Silver both score an 11. The pair from 3 score lower numbers and the male from 4 scores a 10 and the girl scores a 7. Seven is a low score for a career. The pair from 5 have decent scores, he says my name and I am pleased to know that I score a 7, that's better than I thought I would get.

"Valeria Combe, with a score of 9,"

Chilo congratulates her, a 9 is a good score for someone from the outer Districts.

"What was it you did?" I ask in amazement.

"I threw some knives and a spear, I got lucky with the spear and it went through one dummies head and landed in the one behind it, oh I also ripped the head off of one" she replies simply, the amount of strength it would take for you to rip the dummies head of must be phenomenal.

"Was it hard?" I ask. "Ripping the dummies head off I mean,"

"No it wasn't hard, I did kind of cheat, a little, they didn't see that I cut most of it off with a knife, but I made a nice show of pulling it off," She says. Suddenly I am disgusted with myself. I'm already talking like a killer and the games haven't even begun.

The rest of the District scores breeze by, the boy from 8 scores an 8 but that's the highest out of the rest.

Caesar returns after reading the score of 5 from the female in District 12.

"Tell us President, now that you've seen the scores what do you think about the upcoming holiday?" Caesar asks.

"Well Caesar, like I said before, its sure to be enthralling, the scores are so varied, but sometimes the tributes use that to their advantage," She says, thoughtfully.

"That is very good piece of advice for the soon-to-be sponsors," Caesar says, "Thanks for joining us tonight President Cyrca," Caesar finishes and signs off.

Valeria gets many praises from our Mentors and Stylists, I feel a little left out because I did get a fair score, a seven isn't too bad, the girl from 10 only got a four.

A couple of Avox servants walk around with platters of crescent bread filled with a delicious chocolate cream. I eat several of these but start feeling sick, so I better get to bed.

"Good night Truen," Valeria says affectionately. This catches me off guard, but she's just being nice.

"Good night Valeria," I reply, using the same type of inflections in my voice. I find my room and fall onto the sheets. Tomorrow is sure to be a long tiresome day, I did good today and I fall asleep, a smile crossing my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**So originally these next two chapters where one but that was too long, so I broke it down into two chapters. Anyway the interviews are in the following chapter and then the Games will begin after that. Please review, I'm not gonna get very far if I don't have anyone critiquing my story.**

**anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The arena is a scorching desert, I am thirsty and die of dehydration. My dreams take me to past Hunger Games.

There is dense vegetation everywhere and poisonous creatures teeming in the brush. I am bitten by a lizard with needle sharp teeth. The poison causes immense pain and I die, very slowly and painfully.

Tick tock, this is a clock, I am soaked in blood that is raining endlessly from the sky.

I listen to the screams of my tortured loved ones, trapped there by an invisible wall.

I am drowned by an immense wave that comes from nowhere, and am crushed by its immense mass and force.

I am surrounded by a dense fog that is causing my body to twitch uncontrollably, I can't move and crash to the ground as the fog carelessly suffocates my heart.

I am chased by a six legged beast. I hide behind a tree but its incredible smell tracks me. Its face bumps into mine and the last thing I see are its twelve red eyes. It's jaw dripping with saliva mixed with my blood, open and trap me. It throws me into the air and each of its arms get a grip on me and I am torn into pieces.

I am eaten by bugs, their razor pincers digging into my skin and mouth as they force their way down my throat.

I wake up screaming, wiping my mouth trying to get the imaginary bugs out, the seventy-fifth Hunger Games were awful, so many different tortures, so many gruesome deaths. They are shown many time on television, as the start of the rebellion originated in those games. They are most common when we watch required programs. I am not the only one that often relives that horrible Quarter Quell often screaming can be heard early in the morning from experiences like the ones I just had.

It is dark outside my window, aside from the lights coming from the Capitol bellow. I glance at the clock on my wall. Its three A.M. how are these people still awake. I think about this, they always rise late, so the Games start at noon. Oh, the Games why did I think about the Games. Now my every thought is concentrated on the one fact that tomorrow I will be starving in a terrain designed to kill me.

Somehow I do manage to fall asleep, but I am awakened by Aelia's insistent knocking on my door. I take a quick shower and travel down the hall to breakfast.

I sit at the table and just eat a breakfast of Capitol bread. I hate the Capitol and I glare at the bread as if it were the breads fault that I'm here. Of course it doesn't do anything but just sits there innocently.

Chazz is here too, he doesn't look any better than I feel. Lexxa at least looks like she had a nice rest, Valeria sits at the table and glances at me, I bet I woke her with my screaming. Chilo and Dives are here too.

This is the whole team, this might actually be the first time that we've all been in the same place. All seven of us: The Escort, the Mentors, the Stylists and the Tributes; the ones that die.

"So today we have the interviews," Chazz says laboriously "I've decided an angle for each of you to play and we will begin once the two of you finish eating,".

I'm not very hungry, because of my dream last night, so I just slather a roll of bread with different jams and eat that.

Valeria eats quite a bit of bacon and sausage, covered in eggs. She finishes and we each go to separate rooms to practice our angle and how we will conduct ourselves in the interviews tonight.

I am with Chazz first and then I will go with Lexxa to finish before the interviews tomorrow.

"Tonight you need to be humble," he starts off. I'm sure I can handle this, I've never had much pride to begin with but so I'm sure it won't be terribly difficult to act humble. Chazz fires question after question at me and I respond the best I can. Chazz gives his last question and starts smiling.

"Very good, all I can hope for now is you being able to pull that off tonight, on stage, in front of the entire nation" he stresses that point and I am filled with a feeling of stage freight. I detest public speaking, but being humble now I won't have to say a lot. Aelia comes into our room.

"If your done, Lexxa is ready for you," I glance at Chazz and he nods. I stand up and follow her out of the room. We pass Valeria, she looks tired, her bruises have healed and I can only tell she was beaten from the pale scrapes covering her face.

I get into the room with Lexxa, Aelia stays. I sit down on the couch across from Lexxa and Aelia sits in a plush chair.

"So your interview angle is humble, right?" Lexxa starts off. I nod I prefer Lexxa over Chazz, she cares about me whereas isn't trying very hard to help me. "If we want to do this right we need to get you into the mood of being humble, so we are going to do a quick self evaluation," we go through my talents and accomplishments, and many good things that I do I start feeling great and I like this, but being humble isn't talking about how good you are.

Then we get the not so good stuff. "You aren't perfect so don't act like it," Lexxa says harshly. "No matter how good you are at something, someone is better than you. _Always_" I become a bit depressed by the time we finish.

"Are you feeling good about yourself right now?" Aelia asks sweetly, her silly accent is boring me.

"No, not really" I reply.

"Excellent," she says. I realize that even if she tried Aelia could not be humble. Ever.

"Now in the interview make sure not to talk about yourself unless you need to, even then talk down about yourself, never build yourself up. Compliment the Capitol and Caesar when the time is right. And the most important part" Lexxa instructs I raise my eyebrows, how could something be more important.

"Never be to open about it," she looks at my expression and elaborates. "What I mean is, say Caesar asks you a question about you, don't throw yourself under the train, just don't talk to much about yourself. But don't deny it either," Lexxa says the end part quickly.

"The key to acting humble is to put the accomplishment down not yourself, does any of this make sense to you?" she asks. I shake my head, first I have to break myself down, but then I have to build it perfectly. I guess it does, in an odd, obscure way make I bit of sense.

"Oh, and make sure to smile," Aelia adds with a smile. The smile quite literally sparkles. Lexxa seems to become annoyed with Aelia. I don't blame her, this is my first week with them and I am tired of how they act, it's like hanging around children. Very violent children.

If I thought we were done after behavior I was dead wrong, we spend the next hour and a majority of the second hour practicing how I will talk.

"Don't talk to loud, but not to quite," Lexxa says and continues the rapid fire of things I must and must not do.

Only laugh with the audience, unless they are laughing at what we are doing on the stage. Never instigate laughter, leave that to Caesar. I try to file all these things in my mind, trying without much succes to hold on to all of these things.

"Remember to smile," Aelia says for possibly the one hundredth time. "I hate it when people don't smile, it makes them seem unhappy," she finishes this with another smile.

It's unbelievable how hard I have to try to not loose my temper after this comment, why would we be happy to die for their entertainment. Apparently she hasn't quite grasped this simple concept. People don't like to be killed for the fun of others.

Lexxa seems to be thinking along the same lines because she sighs, but keeps going with my training for the remainder of the hour.

"We really should stop for lunch," Aelia whines for the third time. Lexxa looses her temper and pretty much unleashes a tidal wave of fury in the form of screams directed at Aelia.

"If your so hungry why don't you leave and go find some food yourself," the colorful language that accompanies this isn't the best things to yell at someone that lives in the Capitol.

Aelia looks confused, as if she has never been yelled at, which is definitely a possibility.

Aelia storms up out of her chair. I can see her biting back retorts but she just leaves the room in silence.

"You shouldn't have done that," I tell Lexxa. "She could have you arrested," this is possible and Lexxa bites her lip nervously. She relaxes though.

"She's bugged me so much for the past eight years, she's needed that development long before I met her," she says. " Plus, I don't think she'll take it to authorities, it would seem kind of childish to complain about being yelled at," Lexxa says confidentially. She's calmed down now, she looks concerned for me though and voices her thoughts "If you want lunch too we can get some," she offers.

"No I'm good," I reply I'm used to going without meals, sometimes at school when we don't work hard enough lunch gets withheld. Then there's always the occasional night without a dinner, or a morning without breakfast. This isn't uncommon back in the District. I wonder what Zuri and Kash are doing now, are they getting along without me or are they still suffering without me.

"Well then we shouldn't waste any more time," Lexxa says. With this we continue practicing for the interview.

"What is Valeria doing for her angle?" I ask when we finally finish. "Her angle is mysterious, she's very good at that," Lexxa answers. We traverse the corridor and join Valeria and Chazz

"Just for your information Chazz," Lexxa says. "It is currently five thirty,"

"That means you have half an hour of downtime until the two of you need to be in the remake center,"

Valeria and I are both tired from today's excessive work, but it never seems to end. the muscles in my mouth are sore from smiling for the past three hours.

"So basicly you two need to get in one of our cars and get over to the Center with us," Chilo says from behind us.

I am both disappointed and excited, I've never been in a car before, yet I've made every square inch of one.

"We can take mine," Chilo offers. The four of us crowd in a crystal elevator and eventually end up in Chilos car. There's plenty of space and I enjoy seeing my work in action. The car ride is short and we are in the Remake Center very fast, on our way we pass the stage that tonight's interviews will take place on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part two of interview day, the interviews. So make like Casear and review.**

* * *

"So what will my costume be tonight?" I ask Dives when we are alone "Your pretty smart so I'm sure you've noticed that gold is the big color," yeah golden people are all over, even this years Hunger Games color is gold.

"So I was thinking about putting you in golden mirrors again," she finishes with a flourish, seriously this is the best that you can come up with more mirrors, they were nice once but a second time would be repetitive.

I'm considering asking her if she can think up a better idea, but she is my stylist and I can't really ask her to change her mind, even if I am smarter than her. So I ask a question instead of criticizing her decision,

"Why the mirrors?" I ask.

"If you haven't noticed, the big thing with cars right now are mirrors, your district is Transportation. And as a bonus I like mirrors," The people from the Capitol are so vain.

Soon I am, for the second time this week, dressed in mirrors. The gold color gives off the impression of headlights on a car.

I hear they sell pieces of the stage after the games along with replicas of the victors tokens. Where's my token? It's as if Dives reads my mind.

"I thought that you might want to have this," She says, and pulls out my token and gives it to me. It now has a stretch of rope connected on one end with another part that the rope can attach to. Creating either a necklace or a bracelet. I roll up my sleeve and place the token on my now exposed wrist.

I strap the rope over my wrist and attach it. My mirrored sleeve covers the special piece of metal.

The interviews start in an hour. Dives and I move to a different room where we meet with Valria and Chilo. Dives turns to me once more and gives me specific instructions.

"Now in the interview with Caesar, he's going to comment on your costume, the gold should get him and the mirrors should arouse interest. So use that to your advantage," Dives instructs.

I finally get a good look at Valaria, apparently Dives was acting alone in selecting my outfit because Valeria is in a golden dress that is somehow intriguing. She appears to be surrounded in a golden nimbus of light that reflects off my mirrors. The light reminds me of the headlight on a train.

We take Chilos car, all the while he and Dives keep up a steady conversation of how great the interviews will be.

We are back in the Training Center where we will wait until we are called onto the newly constructed platform. We are all here and lined up according to district. The careers are all lined up in the front, looking back at us and laughing. Horne and Silver detach themselves from the group and confront us.

"Interesting," Silver says with a laugh. Her Silver hair is flowing down past her shoulders, Horne's hair has streaks of blood red colors in it.

"Her girl," Horne says to Valeria. "All nice and healed right before the Games, perfect, that will give me the satisfaction of doing it a second time," he flexes his bulging muscles, his sleeveless shirt allows him to show them off more.

"Horne get back to your position," a peacekeepers tells him sharply. Grudgingly Horne gets back into line.

"Don't worry District 6 I'll make sure to kill you quickly, he calls back to us. A miniature microphone is attached to the front of my costume, its not visible and will easily magnify my voice to the entire nation.

We stand around anxiously while Caesar greets Panem warmly. The Careers are in line, giving hard looks to the rest of us, most are directed at Valeria and I.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, Panem, I give you the tributes," Caesar says magnificently. He slightly waves a hand in our direction. That's the signal and, District by District, we troop out onto the stage smiling and waving to all the cameras. The music from the Opening Ceremonies is back, pounding and getting us into the Capitol spirit.

The Audience starts screaming hysterically as we all walk out and take our seats. This is when I realize that the entire platform is actuall made of gold. Caesar gets down to things and starts the interviews.

"You've see her on TV and in the Opening Ceremonies, District 1's very own, Ivory Overkill,"

The girl from District 1 bounces up and trots to the chair next to Caesar and sits down.

"District 1 Luxury Items," Caesar announces. "Tell us Ivory, how did you come across that last name?" Caesar asks.

"I came here to kill people," she laughs and then adds "Caesar, do you, by any chance, remember my mother?" she asks.

"I don't actually," Caesar says shyly. "But you could tell us about her," he says.

"Ok," Ivory says happily. "She came to the Games and killed fifteen of the tributes,"

"That rings a bell," Caesar says. "When she won I told her that she killed over half of them, ugh, I still remember trying to figure out with pieces of the tributes belonged to who," he laughs and the audience does too.

"Well when she came home, she had her last name legally changed to Overkill, just because of that statement," the audience cheers at this and Caesar smiles jovially. he finishes with the interview and the buzzer finally rings.

"Ivory Overkill District 1," he announces holding her hand and raising it above their heads.

Her district partner flashes by and then it's Silver's turn.

"Silver Keene, District 2," Caesar exclaims. She's going for sexy and easily gets the applause from the audience.

"Silver Keene," Caesar says "Tell us, Silver, what is your game plan going to be?"

"I plan on going out there with my looks and charms and I am going to kill these kids," Silver says. Laughs come from the audience.

"Of course you will, you've done this since you were ten," Caesar says, with a hearty laugh.

"Seven, actually," Silver contradicts.

"Seven, they say to start young," Caesar says astounded. Silver and Caesar finish their interview and end the same way the previous ones did, with their hands raised in triumph.

"Horne Rollo, District 2," Caesar says. Horne leaps to the chair. He plays cocky and is a dangerous killer. He gets lots of applause from the Capitol.

"Did you know Horne, a rolo is an old caramel candy," Caesar says.

"Well Caesar," Horne says "In this game, I'll probably be going through these people like candy," the audience laughs hysterically. Horne's time is up and the girl from three takes her place next to Casar. Even though they are only three minutes each, it seems like forever until Valeria is going through her interview.

"Valedia Combe, District 6," Caesar announces. She sits next to him smiling only slightly. "Tell us, Valeria, what have you found to be the most interesting thing about the Capitol so far?"

"You know, a little of this a little of that," she says this with a slight smile on her face. It shows that there's more to this but she'll only tell us if we insist.

"Can't decide I see," Caesar says. "Maybe we will have an answer for my next question," he says. "Every one has a strategy for the games. Could you tell us yours?" he inquires with a questioning glance.

"If I told you my secret strategy, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it," she replies.

"Being difficult now aren't we, don't worry folks we will get an answer from Ms. Combe soon enough," Caesar says confidentially ."Everyone has story from back home, would you mind telling us yours, please tell us something," Caesar begs.

A smile crosses Valeria's face and I realize that I haven't actually heard Valeia's backstory. "You got me Caesar, I do have a story, but why do you," she sweeps her arms out towards the audience, "want to hear it?" the effect of her question is immediate and the Capitol crowd shouts a cacophony of responses. Valeria pretends to listen, by holding a hand up to her ear.

"What was that?" she asks.

"What they said was that we need to know about you, you are a mystery to us," Caesar says for the audience.

"I guess that's an ok reason to expose my entire life to complete strangers," she says with the perfect touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Just pretend your talking to someone back home," Caesar reassures.

"So everyday back home I went to school, and then work," Valeria says.

"And anything else," Caesar prompts.

"Oh did you want more I though you just wanted to know about my life," this is taken with many of laughs from the crowd in the City Circle.

"I guess we didn't specify what we wanted to hear did we," Caesar asks the Capitol. "What we want to know is what kind of life did you leave back in District 6?"

"You do realize Caesar that you do ask difficult questions,"

"I know that, but don't you guys train for this stuff,"

"We do train but, you ask the questions that we don't want to answer,"

"And why is that?" Caesar asks, quite relieved to have Valeria talking.

"You need to see it from a District perspective, we starve in the Districts, while you here have endless amounts of food,"

"But that's why you came here, to enjoy the great food," Caesar says and smiles at the large laughing audience. Valeria laughs weekly.

"But Caesar, you asked about my life back home, every year we have the Hunger Games, they fill us so much with terror that some of us choose to run from it," Valeria explains.

"Running isn't always a bad thing," Caesar reassures her. Valeria shakes her head.

"In the District there is a penalty for running, it's instant death," Valeria says.

"And how do you feel about that," Caesar asks.

"It's awful, the whole thing," Valeria tells him.

"I know, but you must remember that these games are a reminder that rebellion must not happen again,"

"But this is all wrong, this should never happen, ever," she has determination in her eyes. Before Caesar can ask another question the buzzer ends the interview.

"Valeria Combe tribute from District 6," Caesar hollers and holds Valeria's hand in triumph.

"Next we have, Truen Destrin," Caesar announces. This is my cue to get to my seat nest to Caesar. I stand, I don't jump like most people did but just walk to the seat, smiling and waving. My heart is throbbing and my ears are filled with the sound of my beating heart.

"So Truen," he says in a conversational voice. "I have never seen an outfit quite like this," he gestures to my suit. " Before I continue, do you mind if I just..." he waves his hands through his hair messing it up " fix my hair quick," the audience laughs and I have to smile.

"Of course you can," I say reflexively. He combs his golden hair with his fingers using my reflective clothes to guide his hands.

"Now that we're on the subject of mirrors " Caesar says. "During the opening Ceremony I almost fainted when you weren't on your chariot," he says. I can tell where this is going,"Tell us, what was it like to fly,"

I think about this, "You can't imagine the feeling of defying the very laws of nature," I say, then add quickly. "But of course it was all Chilo that came up with the idea in the first place," giving credit to others is part of me being humble.

"Of course it was, thats what we pay the stylist for," Caesar exclaims. "My next question, your reaction to your brother being reaped was broadcasted all over Panem," he starts. My heart almost stops. I would prefer to answer any question, instead of the one I know is coming.

"But one thing we can't do is capture your thoughts, could you make up for this lack and tell us, what you were thinking that day?" the right words now are crucial, I think on this. I have to ask myself that question. What was I thinking when I volunteered?

I was thinking of not volunteering, but I can't say that otherwise Kash would know that. Kash can never know that I wasn't going to volunteer.

"I don't know if I'm the only one, but I saw that young girl next to you get your hand up, maybe this question will be easier. Why did she get your hand into the air?" that's not easier Caesar, my brain shouts.

I do need to say something though so I start talking, not sure where this conversation will lead.

"Zayla and I have been friends for a while now and my brother has always been in the background," I start. "Zayla really liked him, so when he was called at the reaping, it broke her heart to see him walk up to the stage," I pause, not sure how to continue. Luckily for me Caesar has done this for, like, fifty years.

"So she made you take his place," Caesar finishes for me.

"Thank you, sorry I'm not much for telling stories," I admit.

"No one could have told it better," he says and the audience nods in silent agreement. Whoa, I forgot about them.

"Now, you said her name was Zayla," I nod to give him confirmation. "I'm sure she came to you afterward, could you tell us what she told you before you left," this isn't a good subject, we yelled quite a bit then. But there was one moment where we weren't yelling.

"She told me to tell her what the Capitol looks like when I get back," I say, the memory flashing behind my eyes.

"And tell her you will," Caesar finishes as the buzzer rings signaling my time is up. "Truen Destrin, District 6" Caesar says to the audience that erupts into applause, yelling my name. But inside I can feel that they are just waiting for my blood to spill and for me to die.

I smile and wave as I return to my seat and Caesar calls the girl from 7 up to the spotlight. Now that I won't have to wait for my turn the remaining interviews pass quickly. The program ends with the playing of the anthem and we all stand. The cameras make a quick pass around us and end with an ending birds eye view of the twenty-four of us.

We are taken back to the Training Center where we eat dinner and Lexxa talks to us.

"You did perfect," she says " Now get some good sleep, tomorrow the games begin and you don't want to be tired," She's interrupted by Aelia.

"But first we need to have some ice cream in celebration of how wonderful the two of you did today," it seems like forever ago when Lexxa yelled at her, but any trace of spite is gone from her appearance.

"Ice cream sounds good," Chazz agrees lazily.

The Avoxes clear our plates and bring out a cold creamy dish. Contained in the cream bits of chocolate and caramel lay hidden, pieces of fruit and nuts mingle with the chocolate.

Aelia gets up halfway through dessert and walks past Lexxa. She stumbles and trips, knocking Lexxa's bowl and it's contents into her lap.

"Oh how terribly clumsy of me," Aelia says a little too innocently, this could be pay back for their fighting earlier. "Let me get you some more Lexxa,". Before Lexxa can refuse Aelia grabs the bowl and walks toward the kitchen. A group of Avoxes clean the cream off Lexxa and the table leaving it spotless.

Aelia returns smiling, almost wickedly. "Enjoying your ice cream?" she asks us. I nod enthusiastically, the ice crem itself is amazing, the pieces of fruit and chocolate make the taste unrealistic.

"Thank you Aelia," Lexxa says kindly. Aelia hands a bottle of clear liquid to an Avox behind Lexxa and whispers something to him. He grabs the bottle and returns to the kitchen.

We continue to eat our ice cream when. Lexxa eats her new bowl of ice cream, looking cautiously at Aelia.

"Is there something wrong dear," Aelia asks sharply.

"No I was just..." she leaves it hanging.

"Then hurry up and eat you ice cream," Aelia snaps. Lexxa stuffs the cream into her mouth and Aelia relaxes. I lick my bowl clean and suddenly Lexxa is make chocking noises, I look over at her alarmed.

She looks sick. Lexxa gets up and starts running out of the room, but vomits all over the carpet. Aelia shrieks, it almost sounds like a laugh. She gets out of her chair and leaves the room with a wicked smile crossing her face.

My thoughts again return to Lexxa yelling at Aelia, this was probably planned. I'm sure they have a chemical here in the Capitol that makes you hurl. Avoxes help Lexxa up and begin to clean the pool of vomit. I suddenly loose my appetite. I get up and go to my room and lay in my bed staring at the cealing. Tomarrow Valeria and I will be in the arena, we cant afford to have Aelia and Lexxa fighting.

None of this seems real, we can't be here in the Capitol, especially not about to go to the arena. This, however, only provides a small amount of comfort.

I drift off, I'll need to sleep. My last thought is good and I smile remembering how well I did in the interview. Finally I have something to be proud about.


	10. Chapter 10

"Accept my challenge, Truen, grab a sword and fight me," Horne yells at me, while Silvers knife is cutting at my throat. With her knife ready to throw, she pushes me to the grass and Horne throws a sword at my feet.

"Accept my challenge," Horne yells again. I grab the sword and swing it upward at Horne's face. He whips his sword down and deflects my slash easily into the ground. The tip of the blade digs into the ground and increases in weight.

I struggle to raise the sword that is still getting heavier. Horne's evil smile is broad on his face as he enjoys watching me fail to lift the sword. He swishes the sword around and raises it above his head. He thrusts it down quickly and it shatters my skull as it enters my brain, causing a ceaseless buzz to fill my head.

Buzzing is the only thing I am aware of, I am not dead, not yet at least. The insistent buzzing, as Tracker Jackers swarm around me stinging me and their poison seeps into my blood and causes nightmarish visions to invade my mind. The Tracker Jackers double in size, then split open releasing hundreds of the foul wasps.

I am on the ground now, the unbearable pain of thousands upon thousands of stings. I claw at my arms trying to remove the Tracker Jackers. My heart starts to give into the venom and the poison consumes me as I dissolve.

A rock falls on me, then another creating a tapping sound. Many fall creating numerous knocking sounds, and I am lost in an avalanche of falling boulder.

Three knocks wake me from my horrid sleep. Aelia is summoning me to breakfast. I shower and then I notice the crusty blood covering my arms and fingers. I hate it when I claw myself in my sleep, I'm not the only one. Sometimes the kids at school walk around with blood continually dripping from the marks of bloody fingernails.

Right before the games too, that means there will be no Capitol to heal me. The blood flows out of the many cuts on my arms as the steaming water makes contact with the exposed flesh. The water must have some type of healing property in it because my wounds stop bleeding pretty fast.

They open again, however, when I am dried by the floor mat. I grab a towel and push it on my arm, the fabrics in the towel suck the blood greedily, there is a stinging in my arms as the towel releases a chemical. The seemingly endless flow stops suddenly and the towel stops absorbing all liquid from me. I feel light headed, I've lost so much blood already, and I'm not even in the arena yet.

I dress in a deep red shirt and black pants, I don't want everyone to know I'm ripping myself apart when I sleep.

The white sheets of my bed are stained red from the flows of blood. I can't hide it from everyone but the Avoxes will take care of that, and they can't talk, so they can't tell someone.

I hurry down to breakfast, I am late because of my wounds, but still fill a plate of eggs and other food for my last fine meal, trying to hold things normally, despite the pain in my arms.

During the whole meal Lexxa is giving hints but I'm not listening, to busy taking everything in for the last time, the beauty of this place. If only it weren't used for slaughter.

Chazz walks in and gives one last piece of advice.

"Remember don't get involved in the bloodbath unless you think you can't survive without the equipment," I'm not good at surviving so I'll be going in, I will probably die here and Chazz confirms my thoughts.

"Before you dismiss the idea of entering the bloodbath remember this," he pauses, making sure we are paying attention.

"Most die in the bloodbath and most victors survive it. If you aren't too confused then follow my instructions, then follow them. If you don't understand ask now because this is the last you'll hear from me," he ends with a quizzing look in his eyes.

Neither of us ask any questions and we end breakfast.

"Great, thanks for being such good tributes and I hope to see one of you in a month or so," he finishes and leaves the room, I will never see him again. Unless I come out of the Games alive, which I'm sure I won't.

"The hovercraft will be here soon, and both of you need to be in the bottom of the Training Center now," Lexxa says. Valera and I descend through the crystal elevator, District 7 is in the elevator. Now words of greeting are exchanged. We eye each other cautiously. He has red hair and looks strong and ready. The girl, on the other hand, has light blond hair and is very thin. We are already enemies, there no use hiding the fact. Technically Valeria and I are enemies, but we won't kill each other, not right off at least. The Hunger Games have a way of changing people.

At the bottom of the Training Center where they will call us by Districts just like for our private sessions. I feel oddly detached from the world right now. Horne's jeers don't really affect me today, mainly because I'm not really seeing anything, I am just staring at nothing.

Horne and Silver walk up to us. Silver takes a long look at my covered arms.

"What did you do to your arms, boy," she demands of me. I don't listen to her. "Did you cut yourself up during the night?" she laughs cruelly. One thought registers, how did she know I had cuts on my arms, there covered, and my shirt is red.

"District 2," a voice calls over the speakers in the ceiling.

"See you in the arena," Horne says with his wicked smile on his face. He puts his arm around Silver's shoulders as they walk into the street to be picked up by the hovercraft.

"District 3," the metallic voice says. The two go out into the streets.

"Hey, District 6," a male voice calls to us. I'm shocked out of my stupor and look around. This voice isn't Horne's, or Silver's. A boy with extremely deep red hair and a dark haired girl come up to us.

"So im from District 4, ok" he says making sure we understand, what does he want, Horne and Silver have already made us nervous enough, we don't need more. "District 4 is a career District but I don't get any pleasure from killing kids," he continues. "I'm here to give you some advice, stay away from Horne, and Silver. The way they talk about you makes me glad I'm not their enemy, get the picture," he says, I nod, why is he telling us this, I already knew that much.

"They are planning on trapping you at the Cornucopia, I'm part of it too, but I don't like the way the've set it up," he continue. "I just want to give you fair warning, don't go for the supplies,"

"District 4," the voice says.

His voice becomes more urgent and rushed. "We won't provide you with a safe haven, and we will both kill you on sight, but I don't want you to be unaware of the trap, and finally good luck," he finishes and walks towards the doors leading outside.

"District 4!" the speakers say louder. The two exit the Training Center. Maybe I've misjudged my competition, all careers might not be so bad.

"What do you think about it?" Valeria asks me, in a quite voice.

"I think he could genuinely trying to help us," I say.

"That or it could be a trap in itself, don't go to the Cornucopia, they've set a trap, oh and don't forget I'll kill you, it all seemed kinda suspicious don't you think?" she says. That's true, getting us away from the supplies could be a step to kill us faster.

"He did say that he didn't like the way it was all layed out," I say.

"But, the careers are made for killing, also why would he decieve his alliance, there's nothing he could get from it," she continue. Our conversation is becoming an argument, fast. I need to prevent that.

"It doesn't matter what he meant, let's just follow Chazz's instructions,"

"What were they again?" Valeria jokingly asks. "Oh yes, don't go for the stuff unless you think you can't live without it but remember you will die there but you might win if you live," she smiles and I start laughing.

"Something like that," I reply. There's so little time for fun right now, With the Games starting in an hour or so.

"District 6," the voice says. We walk outside and the sun glares down at us and the hovercraft soars into view. Such marvelous inventions, used for such a cruel purpose. Twin ladders descends and the instant I take hold of mine I am frozen by the electric current that flows through it. I am pulled up into the hovercraft with Valeria right next to me.

A masked Capitol doctor injects my tracker into my arm. The current doesn't break so I am left in the uncomfortable position of holding onto the ladder as we travel to the arena, the trip is about thirty minutes but the hovercraft has such a wide range of speeds that we could travel a hundred miles or three hundred miles in a minute, just another way to make us feel far away from any civilization.

The hovercraft is suddenly black as it flies through a tunnel and into the underground labyrinth that makes the bottom of the arena. We make a stop and Valeria is dropped down to a waiting vehicle to be taken to her launch room. I am deposited and met by Dives in an old, dirt covered car. There is no roof to it. A guard completely concealed in black drives the vehicle through the maze of endless corridors to the Launch Room.

The car stops in front of a door, the guard gets out of the car and so does Dives. She is holding a white box with my name on it.

We pass through the opening and the sliding doors click shut. It's just a click but it sounds like it is not only sealing a door, but my doom as well. Dives opens the box that contains my outfit for the Games, good sturdy boots, sand colored baggy pants with lots of pockets, and a loose brown shirt. There is also a brown belt, and a black jacket.

"It's going to get cold, so put it on and don't loose it," Dives says I get changed into my pants and shirt but don't put the jacket on yet, I just hold it in my hands.

"Oh put that on too," Dives tells me, I comply and the instant I zip it up I'm sweating hard. I rip it off of me, but Dives stops me.

"Keep it on, you'll need it soon,"

"Dives I'll roast in it," I complain.

"That means it will be even colder in the arena," she retorts.

"One minute until launch," A mechanical voice announces. Dives hugs me.

"Goodbye Truen, I've loved helping you make a good impression," she says and I get into my glass tube, not really caring for the goodbye.

The door shuts blocking out all noise. There is only silence, and the pressure on my ears, that are straining to hear something, anything. I glance up, everything is dark the only light is flooding in from the Launch Room.

My metal plate lurches with a mechanical buzzing underneath me and I begin to rise, the light coming from the Launch Room vanishes and I keep rising. The only sound is now from my shallow breath and my increasing heart beat as my complete situation floods into me. It is very likely that I will die in the next hour, no the next minutes.

The words of the redheaded boy from four crash around in my head.

_"Stay away from Horne and Silver, they've planned a trap,"._

His voice echoes through me. His warnings are blasted from my mind though as I come out into the blinding sunlight, of the dreaded arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Ninetieth Annual Hunger Games begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ladies and Gentlemen, let the ninetieth annual Hunger Games, Begin**

* * *

I am on the ring of a large mountain, this is the first thing I see when my eyes adjust to the light. I'm on the ring of a mountain, in the desert.

There is a crater in the middle with the cornucopia at its center. The supplies are strew out across the ground I see many crates and multicolored backpacks. I see all those supplies and feel like I need to go for them.

Now I look around at the arena. It's made almost entirely out of sand. There are sparse shrubby trees littering the deser, mixed with pines and other types of trees.

There are large snow capped mountains at the edge of my vision, I doubt we could get to them during the Games. There is another smaller mountain directly to my left with a large river snaking around it and stretching out of sight, water will be easy to find. Large rings of grain surround each of these mountains but the rest is covered in sagebrush.

It is hot and the black volcanic rock that this mountain is made of only reflects the heat, making it almost unbearable, plus the jacket I'm wearing is burning me up, it feels like I am on fire. I've always hated the years when the clothing choice was also designed to kill you, now I guess I'm in one. There are no clouds in the sky to give shade from the persistent heat.

The sides of the mountain are steep and it leaves you with a crucial choice. Go for the Cornucopia and struggle to get out, or leave and possibly die. I cant survive out here on my own so I get ready to race for supplies. The holographic clock above the Cornucopia tells me that I have twenty seconds left.

I hope Horne and Silver are on the other side because I don't want to run into them here. The conversation with the boy from 4 renters my mind, it's a trap.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four..." The warped voice of someone from the Gamemaker's room says. "Three... Two... One..." The gong rings and I bolt down the steep cliff trying to keep my feet under me.

I reach the bottom and grab a backpack. I run to a crate and rip the top off, food. I grab as much as I can and stuff it into the many pockets in my jacket and pants, I am full of adrenaline.

Silver comes out of the Cornucopia holding a handful of knives. Her wicked smile instantly comes to her face when she sees me. She brandishes a knife ready to throw but, thankfully is stopped by the poor girl from 3. The girl from 3 crashes into Silver before she can throw the knife and both girls land hard on the ground.

Without wasting any time I run back the way I came and try to scale the surface of the steep hill. I glance back and Silvers knife is stained red. The girl from 3 is laying in a pool of her blood. Horne has reached the Cornucopia along with most of the other tributes. People are running around wildly as they try to get supplies to live.

Horne has a sword in each of his hands and Silver points me out to him, while throwing a knife into the girl from 5.

There are screams now, awful screams of the dying.

Horne races towards me and I know I'm a goner if I don't get out of here. I double my efforts and manage to get over the edge before Horne. I look over my shoulder and see that Horne has abandoned his chase and is returning to the Cornucopia.

In the moment I look, he runs a sword through the running girl from 7 in the stomach and she falls to he bottom of the hill in a crumpled heap. I hurry down the side of the mountain and hide behind one of the scraggly trees, my breath is panicked and my adrenaline is running high. I get down by its base and watch for pursuers, my feet shift some rocks and one falls into a narrow hole next to my foot.

This could be my chance to live. I push more rocks aside, trying to make as little noise as possible, I look behind me hoping no one will find me. I widen the hole and manage to squeeze into it. The pit opens up into a rock room. I hear more screams coming from above and move deeper into the cavity.

This might not be the best time to look at my supplies, but I need to know what I have, I pull my backpack of my shoulders and look through its contents. There is a small knife, a water bottle - full of crystal clear water, some rope, and two bags of crackers.

I place the food I have in my pockets into the bag, there's a loaf of bread, more crackers, and three packages of jerky. It seems like a lot, but food will go fast here.

I zip up my backpack just as I hear shuffling outside my cave. There is sudden running, followed by incoherent pleading. The screaming that comes after is suddenly cut off. I hear a cruel laughter and the killer leaves. I try to stay calm. You don't get sponsors by freaking out whenever someone dies. I need to move, if someone found me here I'm as good as dead.

I peek outside of my cave, the bloody corpse lays on the rocks with blood flowing from an open chest wound. It's the boy from 11. Other than the dead boy outside my cave I don't see anyone.

Maybe the careers have left, spread out to kill people before they get out of range, I could sneak back and get more supplies or better weapons. No, to many people die from doing just that. You don't go back to the Cornucopia after you leave, that's not smart. And here you need to be as smart as possible. I need to wait here for a little longer, just to make sure no one is around. It's about an hour before I chance another look, nothing. I'll wait for the cannons to fire before I leave.

I sit against the hard wall and close my eyes.

I wake to the firing of the first cannon. Cannon after cannon booms, each counting the death of someone. The last boom echoes through the arena. Ten only fourteen left. I hope Valeria isn't dead.

Theres a tickling on my arm and I look down, the fluorescent green lizard darts off my arm and I shake trying to rid myself of these lizards. Two more dart away from me and they hide in small crevices in the rock wall, their white eyes glowing. My mind returns to training, how we were told that nature will kill us too. I should move, I was lucky that someone didn't find me.

I peek out of my hiding place, I am relieved to see that nobody is there and I wriggle out of the small hole and the idea of going back to the Cornucopia is reignited. The careers are going to be off somewhere hunting the weaklings. The sides are too steep to just walk up so I use my hands to climb.

The instant my hands come in contact with the black rocks I retract. It's as if my hand had touched a heated stove. I rethink the idea of going back and reject it again. I need to get away from here.

There are clouds now, dark ones it looks like it will rain. I walk through the grain field at the bottom and look back at the immense mountain behind me. It looks like a volcano, there is someone on the mountain, just a brown dot but someone's there.

I duck down into the grains and get my knife out of my backpack. I breathe deeply, I don't think the person saw me but I don't want to take any chances. I need to keep my knife out and at the ready. I look up again and the figure moves over the edge of the mountain and out of my sight. I exhale not realizing that I was holding my breath. I hold my knife now, out of my bag and at the ready.

The field is not just grains there are grasses mingled with the grains. I exit the field of grain without incident. As I walk the sky grows darker, bringing on night. There's a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. I need to find a shelter of some sort. The rain starts to come down in sheets and I am almost chilled instantly, but my jacket keeps me warm. I completely forget the heat of the day as I try to cling to the warmth of my jacket.

Darkness is falling faster as the wind starts its just a gentle breeze but it slaps the falling rain around my face. There's another blinding flash of lightning that illuminates everything, especially the clump of trees ahead of me. The deafening boom afterwards almost drives me to my knees as it shakes the ground.

The group of trees, I need to get under them. I walk blindly now, I cannot see because of the clouds and the rain. I run into one of the short trees and get covered in pine needles. A flash of lightning illuminates the trees and I crouch down preparing for the rumble, it's worse now. It shakes me completely and the ground shakes ferociously, almost like an earthquake.

I crawl under the tree and take shelter beneath the pine. I rest on the needles and try to find warmth. My clothes are soaked and I am shaking, but my jacket has kept me warm, I am thankful for its intense heat now.

Suddenly I am surrounded by noise, it seems to be coming from the tree itself and a deafening thunderclap shakes the ground. The rain completely stops. Is that music I hear?

Oh it's the Anthem, even though my muscles and mind refuse, I force myself to get out from under the tree and out in the open. In the games it's considered rebellion to not be respectful and stand for the Anthem, ever since the third Quarter Quell. They don't come out and tell us this but it's well known by the few examples the've made for us.

One year a girl from District 12 was hiding from close by careers. She refused to acknowledge the Capitol. Consequently she was dead in three minutes flat, the mutts that killed her were horrifying, wicked claws and gruesome fangs.

Of course there is an exception, they won't force you to stand if you are unable, from some injury or illness. It's not entertaining to watch the Capitol kill everyone, the fun is in watching us killing each other. But you still need to acknoledge the Capitol and it's greatness and get out in the open.

The faces begin to come. Recaps will be played at home and in the Capitol of all the deaths, but we just get to know who's dead, not the means of how they died. The first is the girl from 3 the one Silver killed. Then the Girl from 5 that she killed also. The Girl from 7 that Horne killed. and the girl from 8. The boy from 9 and both from 10 and 11. Finally the girl from 12, the seal returns and then Anthem ends.

Valeria is still alive I just hope that I will stay alive through the night. There's a flash of lightning and the rolling of thunder that shakes the ground, the rain starts back up. There's a second boom, this time it's a cannon. I briefly wonder who died but dismiss this, I need sleep, the rain does come through the branches just like it comes through our roof at home during a rainstorm. By the time I am about to fall asleep the rain has slightly mellowed out.

Tomorrow I need to find Valeria. All I can hope for is to not be discovered during the night. This thought causes me to pull out my knife to where I can actually use it if someone, or something does comes during the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Luckily my night is uneventful and I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. It's bitterly cold, and it's difficult to get my frozen arms moving. I need to be in control of my situation, sponsors don't go for the inadequate. Surprisingly my clothes are dry, and so are the trees and ground. There is no sign that it was raining last night.

The sky is again blue overhead with small wisps of clouds. There is a gentle breeze that only saps more heat from my body. I'm shivering uncontrollably now, even though my jacket is reflecting my heat back at me.

This could just be a normal day back at home, during the winter we freeze because none of the houses are built well enough to block out all of the cold. We usually have a fire somewhere to keep us warm so we don't die, but dying of cold is common in the Districts.

I could light a fire but that would give my location to anyone still alive that cares enough to find me.

I'm thirsty, I find my cold metal bottle of water and raise it to my lips. Nothing comes. I look into it and am disappointed to see it frozen. If I move I'll warm up, that might thaw out the frozen water. I pull out my loaf of bread and take a cold bite of bread. I need more food, but I need to save my rations.

I shoulder my backpack and begin to walk. The ground is frozen too but there is no frost. I walk away from the mountain that we started on. It's covered in ice, creating a spectacular frozen waterfall. I am walking slowly and getting warmer.

It's about noon before the numbness wears off completely. The sagebrush becomes more spread out and there are more varieties of trees.

I'm moving downhill now and green grass begins to appear under my feet. So the desert was only a little part of the arena, or the majority. I'm still cold and the grass below me is stiff with frost. It crunches as I walk. There are willows and many other trees that I don't recognize.

It's oddly quite right now, but as if contradicting my thought a scream erupts from my surrounding trees.

The careers are here, killing someone. I need to get out of here, the stif grass below me crunches under my feet. Discovery means death here, I must not be discovered. I scale a tree as fast as I can and try to be quiet, my breathing is rushed and I try to stifle it under my shirt, I must not be found.

The boy from 8 runs through the trees with blood running down a cut from his arm. He hides behind a large pine tree. He is concealed before his two pursuers burst out from the direction he came. Its the girl from 9 and the boy from 7, good not the careers. They each are holding weapons: a spear and a knife.

Green backpacks hanging loosly on their backs.

They are both breathing heavily "Where'd he go?" the girl asks, sharply. The boy points at the tree that the boy is hiding behind. There must be something protruding because they both get quiet.

The boy from 8 runs from behind his tree sensing that he's been discovered. He is chased by the two, the girl hoists her spear above her head and it flies through the air catching him in the shoulder.

He screams once, but keeps running, running as fast as he can. They run in pursuit and I loose sight of them. There is no cannon so I guess he isn't dead, not yet.

It's day two and I've already seen how the Districts are trying to kill each other. I'm being extra cautious when I get out of the tree, I cannot get caught, being caught is death. I walk in the opposite direction from where the three came bursting out of the bushes. I munch on some more of my bread, it has to be three and I'm starting to get hungry. I had a small breakfast this morning, and that was a bad idea, but not eating yesterday wasn't smart.

The trees are getting crowded now and it becomes difficult to see. It's darker here and I wonder of its going to rain again. I don't like it but I need to keep moving.

The undergrowth is thick and walking steadily becomes harder. I'm sweating now even though I was freezing this morning. I check my water bottle hopefully, there's a little bit of water and I drink it, glad for its moisture.

Clouds begin to cover the sky again and the rain starts, it's not as violent as last night. I am mostly protected by the large canopy of leaves and needles above me so the rain doesn't hit me as much.

My water bottle is still mostly frozen and my thirst becomes increasingly severe. Drinking some made me want more.

There's a booming rumble of lightning not far off. There is a flash of lightning close enough to make my hair stand up. The ground rumbling boom that follows reminds me of the cannon. I stop, I can continue in the morning.

I wriggle under one of the pine trees again and that stops most of the rain from hitting me. The rain pounds more and soon the sky is filled with the steady flashing of lightning, with a boom immediately following each electric bolt.

The lightning isn't very far away, the Gamemakers must have someone there trying to get rid of, or it might just be the initiation. Most Games start that way, with a large disaster or something to remind us that we are in the complete control of the Capitol.

The rain turns to hail and the crashing it makes as it comes through the branches is deafening. The hailstones increase in size, some grow to the size of the oranges they had in the Capitol.

One of these stones crashes roughly through my tree, the crashing branches only giving me a moments warning. I'm too slow though and it strikes my right hand hard. A wave of pain ripples throughout my arm and I hear a cracking sound, as my hand is crushed.

I'm right handed, not a very good time to try to become ambidextrous. The ice stone is about the size of my fist, and falling at that velocity it managed to break a few of my fingers. It takes my whole determination to not cry out. The ice emanates intolerable cold, turning the nearby blades of grass into ice. I wrench my hand from under the piece of hail.

Thump, a piece of ice embeds itself half an inch into the ground, just inches from my foot. My hand is numb so the pain isn't striking it's full potency, but it will in the morning. If I'm alive in the morning.

The Gamemakers must be trying to kill us, or one of us and it isn't long before the cannon fires. As if responding to a signal, the hail slowly decreases in size and then altogether stops. As soon as it stops the anthem plays announcing the end of the day.

The faces in the sky tonight, has it really been two days. Soon my face will be floating there too, joining those of the dead.

I get out from under my pine tree and respectfully look up at the seal of Panem. The boy from 1 is first. He must have died in the hail, a direct hit to the head could have easily killed someone, I'm actually surprised that no one else died. Then the boy from 12, he must have dies last night. Twelve deaths in the first two days.

Halfway done, but the first half is the easy part, everyone is in the same place. Now we are all spread out and there are less of us, not as many people to run into.

I get back under my tree and wait for sleep to find me, pondering about the events of today, the whole idea of these games is horrible. Forcing us to kill each other, punishing those that don't.

I wonder if anyone will sponsor me, or if I'll die of cold. I munch on some jerky and another bite of bread. I grab my knife and hold it in my left hand. I have time to examine my right hand now, two of my fingers are broken. My middle and index fingers have swollen to twice their size. Pain is throbbing through them, synchronized with my heart beat.

How does the Capitol find this interesting, how do they find this entertaining? Watching kids struggle to live in an unsupportable environment. It must have been quite a disappointment today when I wasn't found by the killers from 7 and 9.

I need someone else to help me. I won't last long with broken fingers and an ever decresing supply of food.

The chirping of insects in the trees and the grass has a soothing effect on me. If I close my eyes I can almost convince myself that I'm home, almost.

This must be what it feels like to be an animal, out in the wild. No, an animal isn't continually struggling to live. It already can, and they live in groups. Aside from the lone foxes and the others, that's what I am, a lone fox with nothing to eat.

A howl shatters the tranquil air and makes me jump. Many other howls join the original as they call for the nightly hunt.

Maybe I should sleep in a tree, stay off the ground away from unwanted predators. I have rope so this is a possibility. I stand, my tired muscles resisting, the light patter of chilling rain.

I didn't realize how cold the air was, I was warm on the ground. Maybe sleeping in a tree isn't a good idea, but here the ground might not be the safest place. I hold my knife in my left hand and begin to climb a nearby tree.

I struggle to climb the tree but manage to find a suitable spot. It's colder up her, much colder. I'm shivering violently, despite the warmth of my jacket. The tree itself is cold and accompanied with the sprinkling rain I am chilled. I can't sleep in a tree, I'll freeze to death overnight. I shift and almost fall out of the tree but painfully catch myself. My knife falls out of my hand and slides into the ground with only a whisper of sound.

Seeing my blade slide into the ground gives me an image of that blade sliding into flesh, except it wouldn't be a whisper, it would be an agonizing scream

I get out of the tree safely and resume my position at the base of the pine tree. The soft needles on the ground add an odd comfort to sleeping here. I curl up, spreading the warmth to my legs and the rest of me. I need to find Valeria soon, I need an ally here in these games of death, and pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Schools starting now so I dont know if I will be able to update as often as I am right now. Reviws would be nice, I could use it in the story. Something might be happy to get Truen before you if you get what I mean. ;)**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. DAY THREE.**

* * *

I wake up under the pine tree, weird I haven't had any nightmares. I usually get them when we watch the games. I thought that being in the games I would have worse nightmares, but I haven't had any yet. I pull out the rest of my bread and eat the rest of the small loaf.

Day three.

How long will the boy from 8 last, he looked pretty beat up, but maybe he has sponsors that will spend their money on a dying boy. I hope Valeria is ok. I get up and stretch my arms. A sharp pain shoots through my hand and I almost let out a yelp.

My fingers are broken and stiff, they are each swollen to about twice their original size! I need to be more careful with them, I might injure them more.

I am more cautious now as I crawl out from under my tree. It's warmer today than it was yesterday. I grab my water bottle with my left hand, it's as cold as ice, and that's what it contains. There's a bit of melted water and I drink greedily. I sigh, having only rainwater is getting to me.

Good job Truen, you got some broken fingers on day two. My scolding doesn't do anything to help me though. I stop and clumsily grab my knife almost cutting myself in the process.

Holding the weapon feels good but, there's no way I can effectively defend myself if I am attacked. I put my backpack back on and keep walking, the hours seem to drag as I walk deeper into the forest.

I need to get to the edge of the arena. The edge of the arena is usually the safest spot. As I continue I hear a rumbling, then I see the first tree fall to the ground. It's about five hundred feet ahead of me and it crashes through the others breaking branches as it falls. The trees are dense here but that doesn't stop me from seeing the creeping wall of trees being pushed along, moving as one.

It's moving slowly, I concentrate and gauge the speed. It's moving slow, slow enough that I can't gauge it effectively. The slowest I can gauge is about a hundred feet an hour, after that it's just estimations.

This must be the edge of the arena. Sometimes the edge is deadly, I shudder, just like in the seventy fifth Hunger Games.

A scream bursts out of the trees and I half expect the boy from 8 to run out again. It never ends, just one continual scream I need to escape the awful scream the torturer will be searching for another victim after they have killed this person.

The scream has a voice now, it's screaming for help. I run away, the careers will be on me in seconds once they hear my stomping so I need to lengthen my headstart.

The scream ends abruptly, with a choking sound, and the cannon fires. I run faster, faster to escape my imminent doom. The careers are done with their victim and will find me as their next, unless I can hide, from them.

My crushed hand is throbbing but I don't care, it's either this or die. Branches fly by as I we've around the thick trees. Some of them are covered in inch long thorns that open wounds on my arms and hands, cutting through my sleeves.

Blood freely flows from my hands, arms, and legs. My clothes are torn. My panicked crashing through the thick woods is completely blocking out the noise of my pursuers, but I need to keep going.

Smack. I am completely halted by the tree that I run pell-mell into. I slump into a crippled ball at the base of the tree, and wait, wait for the inevitable to come. Crashing into the tree must have messed up my hearing because I don't hear my pursuers, just a faint ringing.

Just a faint ringing and the sound of birds chirping and flapping from my sudden crashing. Wait then why do I hear the birds.

I look around and exhale. I can hear it.

Realization hits me, I'm so stupid running through the woods when no one was chasing me. Now I'm cut up and bleeding everywhere, perfect.

There was one year when a career tracked someone just by smelling their blood. Horne fits that image, fits it very well.

My adrenaline burst has run out and the pain is setting in. I grab leaves from the surrounding trees and try to mop the blood up, the leaves might be dangerous but the image of Horne hunting me hurries me.

I'm dying, if I don't bleed to death this is sure to become infected. I become dizzy when I stand and immediately sit back down. This is horrible, I can't move, I'm bleeding to death and I have broken fingers that hurt like crazy.

I grab my water bottle, it's somewhat melted and I take a sip of the ice cold water. I'm in an awful mood and the ice water makes me want to shatter it against a tree.

I'm about to hurl it out into the woods but something in the back of my mind stops me.

_You'll need that. _The voice says. Now I'm hearing things. _Your just lonely._

"But you don't exist," I say under my breath.

_Whether I exist or not is entirely up to you. _The audience will be thinking the tree just knocked the sense out of me, with me muttering under my breath. They'll think I've become insane, who's going to spend their money on a crazy person.

"But you _don't _exist," I say.

_If that makes you feel better than I guess I don't._

I need to show some control. I shake my head and the imaginary voice disappears.

I look at the frozen water bottle in my hand, the voice in my head was right, I need the water bottle if I want to live.

I raise the bottle to my lips, there isn't much because of the ice so I don't drink a lot. I'm getting hungry so I eat some of my jerky. I open a bag of crackers and nibble on one, trying not to shove the whole thing into my mouth.

This food won't last me long, maybe three days. I slowly raise my heavy backpack, reminded cruelly of the dream of Horne, and I start walking slowly. Where am I walking? I've found the edge there's no need to walk.

_Your going to find Valeria. _The voice says.

"I thought I told you to go away," I grumble.

_Oh, you did tell me to go away but you need someone to talk to while you find Valeria._

"I'm not finding Valeria," I say.

_You had better stop mumbling under your breath or else they will think you're crazy._

"Maybe I am crazy, I'm talking to you, right," I murmur

_Technically you're talking to yourself, and I'm just something you came up with so you don't kill yourself._

"I_ was not _going to kill myself," I say defiantly. Actually I had considered it, it's such torture being out here that if I didn't have someone around that wasn't trying to kill me than I was going to kill myself.

"So tell me thoughts," I say. "Am I going crazy,"

_Yes, I think you are._

"Thanks," I say, my voice full of sarcasm.

_Glad to help anytime I can. And fortunately I can help you anytime I want, I am just your thoughts so you can never actually get rid of me._

"I should sit down for a bit, I'm hearing voices," I say.

_Yes I think you should, it would be nice to die out here. _The voice is sarcastic.

I shake my head again, the voice leaves my head again. I make up some excuses for not looking for Valeria, I can find her tomorrow. I sit back down, my knife held loosely in my hand.

I close my eyes just listening to the sound of the area around me. I've never listened to wildlife, the bird songs and the buzzing insects, it's all very relaxing. The last thing I remember is my knife slipping out of my hand.

I'm awakened with a knife pressed against my throat, it's late in the afternoon and shadows are long. The sun is just setting. The hand holding my knife to my throat is shaking uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" the female voice asks harshly. I almost shout out with joy that I'm not dead. I know exactly who it is and she won't kill me.

"Valeria you don't need to kill me," I reply as softly as I can to not provoke a cut in my exposed neck.

"Truen," her voice is surprised. The knife withdraws from my neck and I move away from Valeria. She's skin and bones and is shaking uncontrollably. Her lips are blue and my knife hangs limply in her bloody hand.

"I see you haven't been having a good time," I say.

"No I haven't, I don't think you've been having fun either," she replies, with a note of neglect in her voice. She's changed, where was the girl that was always in control, it's like the arena has mutated her.

"What do you have?"

"I don't have anything, I fled the Cornucopia when I saw the volcano," she's been going for three days with nothing, and I'm complaining about being hungry and about not having much water.

It feels nice to talk to someone that's not me, but this still might be a figmint of my imagination. But she was holding my knife to my throat, I reason with myself.

The anthem blares around us and we both jump, she's been standing while I have been sitting at the base of my tree. I stand up and the Capitol seal floats across the sky. The boy from 5 is the only face, I wonder what killed him. The seal reappears and the night sky goes dark. We both sit down and Valeria hands me my knife.

"No you keep it, my hand isn't going to be able to hold it," I lift my swollen fingers and understanding flickers across her face. "so I wouldn't be able to use it if my life depended on it," she gets it and keeps the knife.

"You must be hungry, eat this," I find my small bag of opened crackers and give it to her.

She hesitates but takes the bag. She hands me some also and I gladly accept. We finish about half of the bag before she puts them back in my backpack. It's dark now and the wind is picking up, sucking the heat from our frail bodies.

We only have our jackets to keep us warm, mine letting in whisps of air through the ripped sleeves. Clouds begin to cover the sky but no rain falls. I'm glad, rain would only add to our problems.

I begin to nod off and before long I'm dead to the world. Sleep feels so good when you don't want to live anymore. It takes away the torture of the day and I wish that it would last longer, so I wouldn't have to wake up tomorrow. Sleep allows you to forget, even allows you to forget about the things close by that want you dead. It wouldn't be bad to die in my sleep.

_That would be nice._ The voice says in my mind. I smiled faintly, I guss having your thoughts talk to you isn't quite as annoying as I thought it would be. I'm going crazy but at least I have a companion.

_Thats a good way to put it. _The voice agrees.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the long update I had school work and sports going on. Here is the next chapter, I'll be surprised if Truen survives much longer, you can't do much with broken fingers. **

**Oh, and the voice in the previous chapter was just him talking to himself. I know a lot of people do that, especially when you don't have any human contact with another person for three days. So review, give me ideas, I'm running out.**

**But here's the chapter for you readers. Day Four.**

* * *

I awake with Valeria prodding me. She's saying something, but I can't make it out. My head is groggy with sleep. The sky is dark and she is shaking me. Just leave me alone, I need to sleep.

"Truen get up, we're in danger," her voice is desperate and filled with worry. I sit up and look around, trying to pinpoint the source of her distress. She points at the moving wall of trees that's creeping slowly towards us. I'm glad that we are uphill from it otherwise the trees would fall onto us. Why are we in danger?

"Finally your awake, we need to leave, those trees are moving faster than before," she says. I look at the wall of trees and try to gauge the speed, it's faster than last night around fifty feet an hour, but that's as precise as I can get it. Last night it was only moving at about half that speed.

It's not as cold as I thought it should be its rather nice right now. A tree crashes down and birds flea their wings hardly make a sound.

"lets go," I say. I don't like this wall, the boy from 5 must have been crushed by the impassable thicket of trees. The thought of being crushed sends shivers up my spine, if I'm going to die I would rather not be crushed. But I don't get a choice, I will die how the Gamemakers choose.

We get up and the crusty blood covering my arms makes them stiff. Flakes of dried blood fall and cover the front of my jacket as we escape the deadly wall. We don't run, running causes to much noise, walking is fine.

"how fast Is it moving?" Valeria asks me quietly.

"about fifty, fifty five feet and hour, when it's under a hundred I can't get as precise speeds" I respond quietly. "How did you know I could gauge speeds?" I ask.

"You demonstrated on the train here," she says and I begin to feel dumb at my forgetfulness. "And your girlfriend, Zayla, came to me after the reaping and told me that was one of your skills. She's nice Truen, she's going to be sad if you die." She smiles again.

There's that friendly encouragement again, _if _you die, _when_ you get back. Why can't people just accept that I'm going to die. I like that they are encouraging me but the words they utter are empty, if I actually stood a chance at winning then their words would help, a little.

I look away. Talking about Zayla brings pangs of pain to my heart. So Zayla talked to her to. I'm not really surprised, she talks to everyone after the reaping.

One thought prevails though, I'm not going to survive this. It's a miracle that I haven't died already. But I can't admit that, Panem is watching us, I'm certain they are watching us.

Two tributes walking through the woods is more exciting than the eleven sleeping ones, and excitement is what keeps us alive, unless we're the excitement. If we're the excitement that means blood will be drawn, but the majority of the Capitol will be asleep right now, so I believe we're safe.

This uphill is steeper than before, so we are practically crawling. This hurts since my arms are cut up and my fingers are broken.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask quietly. She brushes back her sleeve.

"It's time to get a watch," she says with a chuckle. I don't laugh, there isn't much to laugh about. We're here to kill each other. There's a silver shine on her wrist and look at it. It's a bracelet that glints silver in the waning moonlight.

"My district token," she says in response to my questioning expression. The silver is just paint, but that's still an expensive gift. It early in the morning, maybe three our four, a few hours of sleep would be good for us. I'm exhausted but we won't be able to sleep.

The careers will be closer to the Cornucopia, that's where we're heading. Well have to be on guard now, with more deadly foes in the area.

My arms begin to bleed again and we have to stop. I grab broad leaves and press them to my cuts, it stings but effectively stops the blood flow.

"Truen, look," Valeria points to the sky while I mop the running blood with the green leaves. Above us I see my salvation falling in the form of a silver parachute.

No, It's not one parachute but two. The parachutes land between us. I don't react at first, this could be a figment of my imagination. I grab one with my left hand, and am glad to feel the cool metal under my fingers.

I let out a sigh of relief, it's real. I open the steel container and am glad to see a creamy medicine. It's the good Capitol type medicine and when I rub it on my shredded arms the immediate effect is soothing. I had almost forgotten that some people do want me to live.

"Thank you," I say thankfully looking up at the sky, directing my thanks to those that sacrificed to help me live. Valeria is clutching a black blanket around her and has stopped her continual shivering.

We rest for a little bit while Valeria enjoys her blanket. I don't say anything, I'm still thinking about this gift that will likely save my life. Or not this is the Hunger Games anything can happen, literally.

The first rays of light shine over the snow topped mountains in the distance. I look out towards the starting butte. A herd of elk bound through the sparse trees, if only I could hunt, I could live.

Day four.

"Ok I'm good," Valeria says, her eyes are wet. She stands up, still clutching the dark blanket around her. I get up laboriously and look ahead at the treeline, and beyond that, into the desert.

We walk towards it simultaneously, the chill air vanishes almost imediatally when we pass the edge of the trees.

We're still cold so it might not be a bad idea to stay out here. Of course this idea could also lead to our deaths. I take off my jacket. I'm sweating and the cold suddenly feels nice. we walk with no encounters with anything, until the sun is high in the sky.

The sun is above us, baking us with its indifferent heat waves and I open my water bottle and hand it to her.

"Thanks," she says. She drinks a gulp and hands it to me. I drink deeply.

"Lets get going," I say through parched lips. We walk around a tree and almost walk into the biggest ant hill I've ever seen.

It's about four feet across and the bright red beetle sized ants are swarming around a two foot dead cat. The deceased cat has bits of midnight black fur clinging to its skeleton. The ants are gouging holes through the remainder of the carcass. I turn around and walk in the opposite direction, then circle around the anthill. Valeria follows me without objection.

I hope there is something exciting going on somewhere else, I would rather not fight off some horrific mutt, or a swarm of ants. We are drawing closer to the large black butte. It must just be the heat of the day, but I see little brown dots moving down the mountain. There are about five of them and I bring this up to Valeria, just to make small talk.

"Valeria is it just me or are there little dots running around right there," I point out at the mountain, I'm expecting her to laugh at me but she does something completely different. Valeria looks out at the moving brown dots and then runs to a nearby tree hurriedly.

"Get down," she yells at me, I rush to accompiony her, she's acting like gunman are going to storm down on us any minute, like when the peacekeepers need to flog someone at school. "How long have you been watching them," she demands in a harsh hoarse voice.

"For maybe thirty minutes," I reply quickly. She's scary right now, I've never seen this side of her. Zayla acts like this sometimes but I thought it was just her. She's trying to bite back her rage, I don't understand why she's angry, all I did was ask her if I was imagining something. She takes several deep breaths and looks hard at me, her eyes filled with fiery anger.

"Truen," she says in a more controlled voice. "Who, in the arena, lives near the Cornucopia?" the realization of, not what but who, I saw finally sinks in. I must show it on my face because Valeria says "Yeah, so we have about one day before they catch us, since they hunt through the night, "

"Unless we run and hide," I say

"Where?" she asks, opening her hands to the flat dessert. "The careers are trained hunters, if we go into the forest they'll push us into the tree wall," the wind is picking up, blowing toward the starting mountain, stealing heat from our bodies.

"If the careers catch us we have no chance of living," I reason sheepishly. "Our only hope is to try to escape," I glance through the branches and see the minute figures moving down the hill in our direction.

"I guess It's the best plan we have, " Valeria says, not looking at me. There is something though, some flaw in this plan that I can't figure out. I know there's something, but I can't think of it. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

I pick my backpack up and we both head out towards the woods. We walk until the sun is low in the sky. We stop and we are both sweaty. I open my water bottle relieved to see that it has finally thawed. I gulp some, then hand the bottle to Valeria. She greedily gulps the cold water, and we stand up to continue going.

My broken fingers are hurting and I don't know if I can stand it any more, I'll get angry at the fingers and possibly get us killed when I scream my hatred at the Capitol. Just thinking about it makes me frustrated

_That wouldn't be good now would it. _

I almost scream with frustration at his reapearal.

"I thought you went away after I fell asleep," I say angrily to myself.

"Who are you talking to?" Valeria asks me sharply.

"No one," I reply.

"Then stop it, someone will find us,"

_You should listen to her_ the voice advises. I ignore the voice.

The red sun goes down as the nightly clouds cover the sky, turning purple in the setting sun's light.

The Seal floats across the sky and the Anthem booms. There we're no deaths today. Hopefully the Gamemakers think we will be caught, so they won't feel like they need to spice up the games a bit. I just hope that we won't get caught. The careers will be going through the night.

"Maybe we should keep going," I suggest after the anthem ends.

"No we've been up since about four this morning, if we keep going we'll pass out from exhaustion tomorrow, then we will be caught," she has a good argument so I fish out the remaining crackers and pass half to her.

I put more of the salve on my shredded arms and decide it might not hurt to put it on my broken fingers. I gingerly apply the precious substance to the middle and pointer fingers on my right hand.

It somewhat relieves my fingers of the pain that it's been causing me all day. Its warm, tonight I consider taking off my jacket but think better of it. I fall asleep, my fingers throbbing with pain, synchronized with my slowing heartbeat. What bliss it must be to die in your sleep, I hope I die like that.

* * *

**At the top of the page I wrote, I don't think Truen will survive much longer with broken fingers. This must be a little confusing so let me explain a bit. When I write I like to write it as if it were really happening, meaning I don't know what will happen next, I just let my imagination write then I go through and revise it. Odd style of writing isn't it. My imagination does take advise though in the form of a review and I would appreciate it greatly, I have three reviews right now and I would like to increase that number considerably. Thanks for reading though.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Get up," the rough voice belongs to Horne. His sword is laid across my neck. The heavy blade itself is illustrating the potential possibilities it has.

Silver has Valeria in a headlock, holding a knife to her throat.

"Get up," Horne says again, pressing the thick blade against my throat.

"Run Truen," Valeria chokes out before her jugular is opened with a quick flash of Silver's knife. I bite back my screams as her head hangs limp, blood spills down the front of her shirt.

The redhead boy from 4 and his district partner are standing behind Silver looking grim. Hornes blade is pressing into my neck so I push myself up.

"We finally gotcha," he snarls the sharp of his blade close to my unprotected neck. Ivory is standing behind Horne, a broad smile covering her face.

A deep buzzing begins to fill my ears and Horne must hear it too because he looks behind him.

Giant golden wasps are flying in our direction. Tracker Jackers, the Gamemakers must need more excitement than there getting. It doesn't matter though, I'm going to die right here, right now.

"Just kill him and let's get out of here," Ivory says sharply. Horne must be the leader of the group, the pair from 2 always leads the careers, he considers her offer and shakes his head.

"No, I'm going to let him live, let him have nightmares the rest of his miserable life." Horne says and throws me to the ground, he spits on me.

The careers run away and the wasps swarm me they sting me thousands of times, each sting becoming less and less painful, until it feels like something scratching me. I close my eyes and I can't even tell that they are there, this must be what it's like to die.

_Not yet._ I open my eyes at the sound of the voice in my head.

There are no Tracker Jackers. I'm laying on the ground with three midnight black cats stretching their claws into my skin. I look around me, there's Valeria. She's not dead. It was just a dream Truen, it was just a bad dream I tell myself.

The three cats are each three feet long, and dead asleep. The midnight black fur reminds me of the giant anthill, I shudder at the thought of the ants burrowing through the dead feline.

"Valeria," I whisper and I shake her.

"What," she says loudly. One of the cats hisses. All three of them are awake and eyeing us cautiously, their irises are green slits and very prominent on their white eyes. A heat seems to be radiating from the cats on my chest.

Valeria takes a look at them and slowly rises. "We should probably get going," she tells me. Obviously.

I rise to join Valeria and as I do one of the cats digs it's razor sharp claws into my leg, the instant pain ripples through me. I move my foot quickly and the cat hisses and lets out a warning growl.

I tiptoe around the growling feline, every step sending renewed pain through the puncture wounds on my leg. It's as if a fire has been lit in my leg.

"Now let's go," my broken fingers aren't hurting as bad as they were yesterday, the ointment must have helped.

Day five.

The large woods are in sight, after only an hour of walking. The sun is quickly rising, along with the temperature. We pass the tree line and and the desert heat withers to a frosty chill. The sound of an occasional falling tree begins to fill the air, growing louder as we move deeper into the forest. We are moving downhill getting closer to that line that separates us from the outside world.

We pass through a clearing of trees and see the advancing wall of fallen trees. Now we're cornered between the wall of trees and the careers that are pursuing us.

"Let's lose them," Valeria says and she takes off into the trees. If she keeps going at this pace I'll lose her. The chill wind numbs my nose almost instantly.

"Valeria," I call out. "Slow down," she stops and lets me catch up. She's faster than I am and not even breathing hard.

"Don't be so loud, they might find us," she admonishes me.

"Haha, too late," a boy laughs from behind a tree. He walks out of the shade where he was hidden along with a girl. He's from 7 and she's from 9. He's holding a large sword and she has a long curved, bloodstained knife.

"You can't kill us," Valeria says confidently. "Were with the careers and if you kill us there's no way you will escape alive," she lies smoothly. The boy looks befuddled but the girl is smiling.

"Why would the careers pick up a pair of lowly kids from District 6?, there's no way your with the careers, you don't even have any good weapons" The girl is smiling viciously. Valeria looks startled that her lie was uncovered so easily.

"Ok you got me," she says "But..." she's cut of by the boy from 7, who has regained his composure and looks at the two of us with hatred in his eyes.

"You're right we've got you, now I will get the pleasure of killing you," I thought the careers were the only ones that enjoy killing each other, maybe the other Districts are training their children for the Hunger Games. The thought makes me hate this boy. He raises his bloodied sword and Valeria holds up her knife, ready to defend.

"Not if I kill you first," She snarls. Her hand moves fast and the boy only barely blocks her swipe. Her fends her off and backs away. The girl from 9 holds her knife and takes a swipe at Valeria that barely misses.

"Stay out of this," he growls, raising his sword for another strike. "She's mine," He swings down and Valeria dodges around the blade and the sword hits the ground. Valeria raises her knife to her shoulder and throws it at her opponent. It rips into his shoulder and he lets out a yell of pain.

The girl leaps at Valeria and she moves out of the way. The girl is expecting this and she has a grim smile on her face as she slashes at Valeria. A line of blood blossoms on her face. the cut isn't deep, just the tip of the blade but blood quickly covers her cheek.

Smash. A tree falls between Valeria and the girl.

I look at the wall of trees and see it pushing more down. I gauge the speed and not completely surprised to see it moving at about seventy feet an hour. A second tree smashes down as the wall pushes another tree down. Valeria grabs my hand and pulls me away from the two killers.

As we fly through the trees a flare of blue light suddenly illuminates the dim forest and the darkening day. I glance over my shoulder and see blue tongues of fire mingling with the trees. I double my efforts to escape, the fire is hot and I can feel the heat surrounding us as we escape this additional threat.

"Truen," Valeria gasps. "Whats going on back there?" We crash through the woods and my arm feels like its being ripped out of its socket.

"Fire," I manage to yell out. She speeds up running parallel to the arena barrier. finally we stop, when the noise of the fire isn't as audible. The sun is setting and casting menacing shadows and blood red shades onto the trees.

"Sorry Truen," Valeria says and let's go of my hand. I pull it back and massage it gently, the fingers are throbbing. I grab some jerky from my back pack and we eat greedily. That panicked run exhausted us and we finish two of the small bags. I pass her our shrinking amount of water, she drinks almost all of it.

"Thanks," she says licking her lips. It's almost dusk and we virtually have all of the people in the arena hunting us. To put it bluntly we are doomed, perhaps the careers and the others will find each other and die. No matter the outcome, there are sure to be deaths soon.

Night is falling and the black arena around us has an evil blue flickering moving through the trees. Soon the anthem plays. No faces in the sky. The anthem ends and I fall to the ground breathing hard. So much has happened since this morning.

If I'm alive tomorrow night there will be many faces floating in the sky. A tree falls in the distance and I am reminded of the deadly barrier. Hopefully it won't catch us tonight.

The nightly howls begin to shatter the normal night noises.

"We need to keep a watch," Valeria says. yes a guard might be a good idea. I've been meaning to suggest that but we've been so exhausted every night that its never seemed smart.

"I'll take first watch," I say quietly.

"Ok wake me when you feel like your about to fall asleep, don't think you can stay up the whole night, if you start getting tired wake me up immediately," she has the serious look on her dirty face that is imprinted onto all of our faces during the Games.

"Ok, I'll wake you up when I start feeling tired. She lays down and relaxes. Her eyes close and she starts breathing lightly.

Not long after she falls asleep a heavy smoke floats through the dark forest, almost like a fog. The smoke is dense and an inky black. I don't know whether or not to wake Valeria, this isn't an immediate threat. The dancing blue firelight shimmers, never dimming.

A flash of silver hair moves through the trees, the blue light from the fire shines through the black smoke and briefly illuminates the silver hair. A howl blasts through the air, very close to us.

"Valeria," I hiss.

"What is it," she says, a little too loud for my ears that are straining to hear more noise. She bolts up and is siting right next to me. At first she looks around hurriedly and then her eyes narrow.

"Truen, I'm not in the mood for a joke," she says disdainfully.

"it's not a joke, we're in the arena, this is life or death serious, there's something out there," she almost explodes at this comment.

"You woke me to tell me that your hearing noises, we're in the wilderness, of course there's something out there," she has the sense not to yell but she is talking loudly. Being in the arena must have finally broken her. Most tributes snap around this time.

"Your just hearing noises, Truen, it's all just-" she breaks off when the silver wolf stalks across our field of vision.

"Did, you see that," she asks in a tight voice. She's acting completely different now, one moment she's ready to kill me, the next scared stiff. Her face is pale in what little moonlight that comes through the trees. A second wolf stalks around a tree. A quiet growl, almost like a laugh, comes from behind the trees.

"We need to go," Valeria says panic stricken. A silver wolf come from behind a tree and the others follow. We're surrounded. White, saliva coated teeth appear and the wolves break out in a dead run towards us.

The wolves are about twenty feet from us when Valeria screams. The kind of scream that fills the nightmares of the children in Panem. I stare at the silver blur dumbfounded, I close my eyes and accept my fate.

I don't understand why teeth aren't ripping through me. There is no noise of running feet and I open my eyes. The lead wolf is staring at us, it's ears standing up. It's fur is standing on edge, it's nose is twitching. Maybe we've been saved, that's too much to hope for though.

The wolf backs away and it's comrades follow their leaders example. One rebellious wolf looses patience and charges us, it's muzzle exposing it's teeth.

This wolf also pauses before it reaches us, it whines and then suddenly it's head is ripped off its shoulders. A blue fire explodes into existence right in front of our faces. Valeria faints and lays limply at my side.

The instantaneous heat burns my eyes and they unwillingly close. I can feel myself loosing consciousness but fight against it, if I pass out then we die.

A roar comes from the blue fire and two other fires burst into life surrounding the startled wolves. In the center of blue flames a large black form is obscured by the flickering flames. The figure is five feet tall and about six feet from head to tail.

It's on four legs and has a shimmering blue and red mane. The three lions have flaming green eyes and are glowering at the silver wolves. The heat from the nearby fire is starting to become too much for me.

The three lions attack as one, and scatter the pack of wolves, they run yelping into the woods with the blue lions giving chase. The fire doesn't spread from the lions to the surrounding foliage and inky black smoke covers the ground.

I grab Valeria's limp body and escape from the wild frenzy of blue fire and dying wolves.

We escape the struggle and I begin coughing up blood. I stumble over roots of the trees around me, invisible under the black haze. I fall over a root and face plant into the ground.

My nose begins bleeding and I roll over on my side, coughing dark blood. My eyes are watering. Valeria was tossed over me when I fell. She's covered by the black smoke and I crawl over to her.

I vomit into the trees and begin to choke. I roll over onto my back and scream a dying scream. This scream clearly tells everything about all the cruelties that I'm facing. Then the toxic fumes capture my lungs and I stop breathing. I cough a mouthful of blood and I get a small amount of oxygen into my burning lungs.

I breath for a few seconds, but it's not enough for me to operate on. My arms begin to feel fuzzy and a black ring encircles my vision. The fuzzy feeling spreads to my whole body and I can feel that I'm dying.

I see the moon directly above my. All of Panem will be watching, waiting for me to die in these games.

The black ring grows bigger, blocking out more of my vision. I wheeze and a clot of blood comes from my throat. I spit it out and it splats on my chest. I'm aching and this blot of congealed blood hurts as it connects with my sensitive body.

The black ring blocks out all my vision and my breathing becomes panicked. I've seen the people that become blind in the Games, they die horrific deaths because thy can't see what coming, the careers torture them and they become insane because of all the horrific things that happen to them.

The Gamemakers love this stuff. I begin to cry because of the pain, and because of the horrific things that surround my body and think of home. Kash and Zuri will be watching with despair as their older brother dies. This is the real reason that I cry.

I weep bitterly and the tears enter my mouth, choking my little tube of air. I cough more blood out and eventually I fall into blissful unconsciousness. If only I'd just die right now, I could escape this awful torture.

But I'm not lucky enough, I would never be lucky enough to escape this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kind of an odd chapter, but hey I ran out of ideas. I could get more ideas if you ****_reviewed_****, but unfortunately I didn't get any. At least your reading though and that makes me happy, sort of. But ****_reviews _****would fill me with jubilation**. **Now the reason that your reading is not to listen to my scolding but for the chapter. Here it is.**

* * *

If I thought that sleep would rid me of the tortures of life I was wrong. It only brings more.

I'm with Zuri before the reaping. She's crying, a nightmare about the games. Last years games. The Eighty-ninth Hunger Games. In my dreams I am in those games. The brown forest around me is dark. Tracker Jackers are very abundant around me.

The insane buzzing around me fills my every thought, the wasps aren't bothering me, not yet. I creep around a tree and the male from 11 glares down at me.

His sword raises above his head and the tip lodges in a nest full of the golden wasps. They spill out from the nest and envelope the both of us. He shrieks and so do I.

The stingers raise lumps on my skin that burn like fire. Soon I am covered in blue flames. Lions jump at me, black beasts the burn with the awful fire.

Hundreds of the foul creatures burst from the surrounding forest and devour me.

Suddenly I'm just a ghost floating above my body. my body is just laying there on the ground, the Tracker Jackers are gone. The male from 11 is laying next to me, screaming as the invisible tortures surround him.

I float away from the horrendous scene, not purposefully but some distant force is pulling me away. I can view the entire arena, a large dying forest with the Cornucopia at the center.

I float out of the arena and into my home back at District 6. Zuri is snuggled into my arms, not watching, and I am looking at the scene of horror on the television screen. The real me, not the dreamed version of me that just got killed by Tracker Jackers, the tribute from 6.

"Zuri, you need to watch, you'll get punished if you don't," I say.

Than as if replying to my thoughts peacekeepers barge their way through our door and handcuff each of us in turn.

The Head peacekeeper walks in the doorway and brandishes a whip with about five tails and shards of glass and other sharp material embedded in each the leather strands.

"Now you will have the reward for not watching the games," he says in his venomous voice. the Head Peacekeeper holds the whip higher and the peacekeepers standing above us rotate us so our backs are facing the whip.

I hear the whip snap and then Zuri cries out in pain. The whip snaps again and Zuri screams and falls limp beside me, the whip snaps three more times on Zuri's limp body, snagging and pulling pieces of skin off her back. I have to stop myself from screaming every vile thing I can at this man. That would only result in more punishment for me.

The whip snaps and I can feel the wind brush against the back of my neck, right before the whip strikes my back with a loud _snap_. Blood immediately flows from the ragged skin and I let a cry escape my sealed lips. A second strike quickly follows, I can clearly feel each of the five leather strands against my ragged back as they strike me and then as they leave me.

The shards of glass burying into my skin, my body contracts with the blow and the glass cuts my skin, then pulls swiftly out, causing deep cuts to dominate the overall appearance of my back.

A third strike curls around my chest, cutting deep into my chest. My lungs sear with pain as the sharp materials dig into them. I cry out, tears streaming down my face. The fourth lashing blackens my vision with the pain. The fifth strike blackens my thoughts as the glass shards destroy my back and the pain sets in. I pass into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake under the jungle trees. Where am I? It's hot and humid. The pink sky above me looks oddly familiar. The lush green foliage around me teems with life and and unfamiliar noises. I'm laying on the springy, vine covered ground. I sit up and the world spins around me.

After the jungle stops spinning I look around, better taking in my surroundings. A deep blue lake with a sandy beach is off to my right and to my left endless trees, thick trunks obscuring the majority of my vision.

Truen, your in the games. I have to repeat this to myself several times before it finally sinks in. Where's Valeria? I look around and don't see her anywhere in sight.

"Valeria," I call out wearily. My voice sounds rough like it hasn't been used for days. "Valeria," I say again, more loudly this time. Hoping no one will locate me by my voice.

_"Valeria,"_ a voice mimics me. I whirl around looking for its source. _"Valeria," _the voice says again. It's above me and I look for it. A bird with a black crest on its head alights on a branch next to me. It's head is cocked to the side and it opens its mouth.

_"Valeria,"_ the bird screeches, it's voice is almost exactly like mine. A second black bird flutters onto a branch behind me. My original question is brought back into existence. Where am I?

Something tells me that this is dangerous, and that I should run away from this black bird. They add a sort of beauty to this dreadful arena though and I reach out to touch one. I'm curious about them, I know I've seen them somewhere before, some place dreadful.

It jumps up to a higher branch and squawks at me. This seems to agitate the others that appear around me, and they begin to ruffle their feathers and squawk at me also. The pitch rockets upward and soon the black birds are screaming at me.

At first the screams have no meaning then one of the screams is familiar. Kash's scream comes from the mouths of the birds, over and over again. I swat at the birds but they fly higher, tauntingly out of my reach. Then another bird joins with the agonizing screams of Zuri.

I push my hands against my ears trying to block out the sound of the horrid screams, I'm crying as the sound of my loved ones getting tortured. My screams mingle with the screams of the others. Sometimes from my mouth, other times from the birds.

I run blindly through the jungle trying to escape the screams. I've lived this so much in my dreams, but I always knew it was a dream deep inside. But this, this is no dream.

I run away from the jungle until I fall into water that appears out of no where. I struggle to rise, trying to figure out how I fell into water. I burst through the surface and inhale deeply. The screams are permanently engraved in my head, replaying endlessly. The birds don't venture beyond the forest and the screams fade out of existence as the birds find different prey to torture.

I crawl onto a nearby sandy path and lay face down in the gritty substance. I don't know how long I lay there but I am in plain view for all to see me.

I manage to stand up and shuffle down a sandy path leading to the jungle. The path I choose is on the opposite side of the path I came on, I don't want to run into another horror soon.

I walk through the jungle, my thirst is severe and my clothes are covered in sticky sweat. A fly buzzes around my head. The sun is falling in the sky and I can see the imaginary clock ticking my life away, I visualize the clock in my head.

A scream echoes through the arena and a cannon fires, echoing around the jungle. The ready hovercraft flies over and retrieves the body. How did I get here? I'm not supposed to be in this arena.

I never thought I would say this but, I want to go back to the arena. The original one, where I was with Valeria. The though about Valeria brings me to think about her and the arena around me. Valeria will be here to, I need to find her.

The Gamemakers have thrown a nasty trick at us. All of us remaining tributes must have been sedated or knocked unconscious and then been transported to this arena. I don't even think that's legal! Unless the rules have been changed on us. There were no rules to begin with, but changing the arena around us has never been part of the Hunger Games.

Valeria will be looking for me too, I need to find good water. I never thought knowing every detail of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games would ever come in handy.

Painfully I draw upon the memory that has cruely been burned into my mind by the Capitol. Water is in the trunks of the trees. I don't have a weapon though. Without a weapon I can't dig a hole in one of these many springy trees to sustain my life.

The starry night sky has replace the fiery pink one. I look to the sky and see the capitol seal floating over the sky. I'm startled to see, not the familiar faces of my competition, but the faces of those that were in these games fifteen years ago.

Gloss is in the sky. The names of the victor tributes have been burned into my brain, along with every detail about these games. Cashmere is next to appear. Then Wiriss and Mags. Then Librae, the girl from 5. My heart aches as the face of District 6's victor, Katri appears. I've been told that she was kind to everyone. Even though her morphline addiction caused her to fall into the grip of insanity. Blight is in the sky after Katri, then Spens the male from 10, he died in the wave.

The anthem finishes and the Capitol seal reappears in the sky, then it goes dark. The sounds of the jungle night are different than the ones in the forest. I need to know what section I'm in.

I go through the different sectors of the clock in my head. I was in the Jabberjay section and I moved several sectors away. Jabberjays from four to five. Torturous holograms from five to six. The Monster from six to seven. Darkness from seven to eight. Ice cold temperatures from eight to nine. Tracker Jackers from nine to ten. Giant wave from ten to eleven. Killer beetles from eleven to twelve. So I could either be surrounded by Tracker Jackers, beetles or water tonight.

I don't want to take any chances with this arena. I consider taking shelter under the Cornucopia for the night. This is a good plan and I begin my walk to the large golden horn. It's dark so I believe I will be fine on my trek, but just as a precaution I move close to the ground and shuffle along the sand path down to the Cornucopia.

I make it without incident and find a place between all the weapons. A few knives could do me good and I find a few, the blades sharp. I close my eyes, hoping that nothing will happen tonight.

I am jostled awake by a sudden flood of water that drags me from the golden horn. Never have I seen the Cornucopia as a good thing but my perspective has been warped all day. The water drags me quite a distance and onto the beach as the lake tries to absorb the sudden influx of water. I spit salty brine from my mouth and get away from the waters edge.

I'm unfortunate, being in the games is unfortunate, but I am on the barrier of the wave and the aggressive beetles. The wave is at the end of the hour and the bugs come right out. I am mostly in the wave section, but many pincers suddenly grab my arm and drag me by my flesh into the insect filled wedge of the arena.

My screams don't sound human, more like a tortured animal. As I pass the invisible barrier that separates the different sections, it feels like I am being dipped slowly into a fire, a fire that bites as well as burns.

I struggle against the bugs of course, but there are hundreds of thousands of them. Eventually they pull me completely over and I fall to the forest floor. My screams are beginning to falter, the pincers are devouring my lips and my screams become more anguished.

Why are my deaths so painful. Even in my dreams my deaths are dreadful and horrific. Soon the bugs bite at my bones. How am I still alive, I've been consumed to the bones in my legs. Most of my flesh has disappeared, into the mouths of these insects. I wish I could just die and be done with this.

For the first time I have luck, I will die soon. My screams are dying along with me as they enter my mouth and consume the interior of my throat. My eyes are gouged out by the sharp pincers. I want to scream but my vocal cords are no longer where they used to be.

I can't see and I can't hear. My consciousness goes black and I die, my final screams stuck in my throat and mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long update, I had lots of school work :(. It's kinda a crappy chapter, I found a ton of errors in my past chapters so I ran through and updated the past chapters, getting rid of blunders. So I haven't had many reviews and I'm guessing that many of you thought that I abandoned this story when you saw my other story. I'm still writing I'm just getting tributes for the other one so I can start writing the instant I finish with this one. Please review and summit a tribute if you can. Here is the chapter that you didn't think would come.**

* * *

Everything is black, I don't see anything. The only thing I am aware of is the overall pain wracking my body. It's been quite a while since the insects ate me. When I died I expected something less painful.

Something nudges against my arm. This is the first sign that I'm not dead. The second sign is Valeria's voice.

"Truen," my eyes fly open and I see a blurry Valeria against the blurry backdrop of trees. A look of hope crossing her face. My eyes hurt and my eyelids close involuntarily. She starts shaking me viciously.

"Truen," she screams. The shaking is sending jolts of pain throughout my body, she needs to stop. Valeria, I try to say, but my mouth moves and only a dry rasp comes put. Suddenly I am keenly aware of the fact that my throat is dry and parched.

I try to speak again, but my results are just like the first time, a dry rasp.

"Truen, stay with me," Valeria pleads.

"W-w-water," I say quietly in the dry rasp. Her face brightens, then darkens.

"Sorry Truen, we don't have any left," she looks worried about me. I need water, but we don't have any, just my luck.

This might just be a hallucination brought on by my death, no one knows what happens when you die. Do they?

"Valeria," I manage to say.

"Yes Truen," she says softly, as if I'm on my deathbed. I can feel myself slipping away again.

"Are we safe?" I ask, my voice is growing stronger.

"For the moment, but you can sleep again if you need to, I won't go anywhere without you," she says.I black out.

* * *

When I wake again I feel stronger than before. I pull myself into a sitting position. My back sears with pain and I probe it with the fingers on my left hand. The fabric is ripped, almost to shreds and I can feel a cavity of missing flesh.

I look around, Valeria is no where in sight. My heart starts pounding, where is she? Se said she wouldn't leave me. I feel exposed without my protector to watch over me.

A rustle in the undergrowth demands my attention. I can't fight, I'm struggling to stay up. The only thing I can do is wait in anticipation for the thing to reveal itself. A new type rustling accompanies, it sound like a handful of small rocks being rattled around.

The reptile that is creating the noise creeps slowly out from under a low bush about ten feet away. The snake is a dull brown color and holds its head slightly raised. It's tail is quivering creating the unnerving rattle.

I stop what little movement I was making, aside from my shaking, and look steadily into the unblinking eyes of this threat. I'm sure it can smell my fear like the pulse from a radio tower.

The rattlesnake has small horns covering its head and tail. It's blood red tung darts out and flickers, smelling the air around me.

It slithers towards me, tail still rattling. The serpents body is about six feet long and it slithers close enough that if I reached out, I could stroke its scaly head.

It coils itself and stares at me with its cold, unblinking eyes, as if daring me to move. I couldn't run if I wanted, and I'm sure this snake could catch me with ease if I did.

Where is Valeria? I stare back into the eyes of death coiled in front of me, it stares back. The snakes mouth appears to be smiling, taunting me. I feel trapped, all I can do is observe the brown snake and its heavy coils sitting on the grassy ground.

After a few minutes of tension in the air I begin to relax slightly. My eyes begin to feel heavy and I feel exhausted. I fight against the weariness, my success is short lived as the next wave of fatigue. I don't know why I'm so tired, this is not a good place to feel drowsy.

Footfalls in the grass is what wakes me. How could I fall asleep under such urgent circumstances.

The sun is in the same place as before so I can't have been sleeping long. Valeria comes into my field of vision. She's holding a bloodied knife in one hand and something fury in the other.

I try to motion at the coiled snake, as a warning but she's excited to see me up. Not taking heed to any possible dangers, she runs towards me. She runs past the snake startling it out of its stupor. The vile brown serpent rattles its tail and hisses.

"No Valeria it's dangerous," I yell. The serpent hisses and she looks down just in time to see the snake raise itself off the ground and strike Valeria's covered leg. The knife she's holding decapitates the serpent with a swift throw. Then she falls to the ground, clutching her leg.

I push myself up onto my feet. The stiffness in my legs surprises me and I only barely catch myself. The snake writhes on the ground, it's heavy body smacking against the ground with reverberating thumps. Eventually the thing dies, it's body laying limp.

I rush over to her side as fast as my legs will cary me, and crouch down to her side. She's gritting her teeth and shaking. She rolls up her pant leg and I can see the puncture wounds, clear on her skin. There isn't any blood but a green liquid is oozing out of the small holes.

I look at the dead snake with hatred, I see a similar green liquid coming from the mouth of the dead snakes head. The green liquid sizzles as it drips to the ground.

"Your gonna be alright," I tell her, surprised at how steady my voice is. She smiles weekly.

"I'm not dying," she says. "This poison is just really painful," she coughs dryly. "I got some food," she says reaching towards the pair of rabbits she was holding. I look at the meat laying abandoned on the grass.

"Why'd you leave me?" I ask, not unkindly.

"I got hungry," she says simply. Her face is pale and her breathing is becoming rapid. "You didn't look like you would wake up soon, we needed food so I went back and found the knife," she coughs again. This doesn't make sense.

"Valeria, that spot would have been covered by the tree wall by now," when I bring up the tree wall I look around and don't see it anywhere. We are just on the edge of the desert.

"I don't care where it came from, just as long as I have it," she says. She looks like she's going to pass out soon.

"How long have I been out?" I ask. Her reply is weak.

"T-T- Two d-d- days," she says. Her eyes vacate and she falls limp against the ground. I prepare for the cannon that will follow, sealing the fact that she's dead. I wait, no noise aside from the sound of chirping insects. Did I miss it, no, it's impossible to miss the cannon, it very nearly shakes the ground.

The cannon never comes. I look at Valeria's limp body and see the slight rising and falling motion that indicates she's breathing. I let out a sigh of relief. Then fall back to the ground.

I've been out two days! It's getting late and I need to check for the wall. It's been moving steadily faster every night and I need to get an accurate speed to make sure we'll be safe.

I walk quite a distance along a scruffy trail, it looks as I'd someone was dragged down it, and see the tree wall.

The wall is moving at just a little bit slower than a hundred feet an hour. I walk back to our little camp, if you can even call it that. I sit down next to Valeria and keep guard. The night is dark and I drink in the warmth coming from the remains of my jacket and the close desert.

Around me the Anthem blares and the seal makes it's nightly journey across the sky. There are no faces in the sky. Who died while I was out? I make a mental note to ask Valeria when she wakes up. The seal disappears, leaving us, the remaining tributes, to think about how the remainder of our competition will affect our chances of survival.

My stomachs growls and my throat is dry, but I don't eat the forgotten rabbit that Valeria got for me. I lean my head back against a tree and shut my eyes, just for a moment. But that one moment is all it takes for me to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry again for such a short and crappy chapter, but I was busy. I'll try to get an update up soon because I left it so long.**

**I don't like to owe people. **

**I revised this chapter and realized that I forgot to add the nightly death toll, again I was busy sit school work so when I wrote this my brain was fried and I just forgot that part. It's there now and I hope to shorten the time between my updates. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about it, I'm getting a bit discouraged without any feedback. I'm not saying you need to review but I am compelling you to leave one.**


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up and immediately begin to scald myself. Why did I allow myself to fall asleep. We could have died, but we haven't had a guard for the past few nights and our luck is holding, so I guess it isn't too bad. Valeria is still out, but her breathing is deeper than when she was bitten.

Suddenly she bolts upright and looks around, her eyes are unfocused and her face is pale.

"Where are we?" She asks harshly. My reply is level and unemotional.

"We are in the Hunger Games," I say. She lets out a sigh and falls back down to the ground.

"I was hoping it was all a dream," she says.

It's the ninth day and already we've almost starved to death and we've each suffered serious injuries. I dig my salve out of my pack and dab a bit on the pair of puncture wounds. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Let's get going, I'm hungry and thirsty and I'm gonna go get some food," she says defiantly and with massive amounts of control in her voice. I'm surprised at how fast she's recovered. She stands and holds the curved knife, not limply at her side but held in an offensive position.

I recognize the knife as the one the girl from 9 had. The bloodied knife is about eighteen inches long and has a deep black handle. She starts walking into the desert.

"Just a second I need to check the wall," I say. I merely glance to the forest and see the wall. Because the trees aren't as dense here, the wall is just simply running them over and pulling the trees under. The speed has reached over a hundred feet per hour and is hovering at a hundred and seventeen.

"Lets go," I agree. We walk out onto the desert with tension thick in the air. Valeria is walking with hard steps.

"Not to question you or anything but, where are we going?" I ask a little nervously. I can tell she's not in her right mind, something about that snake venom must have messed up her thinking.

"The Cornucopia," she says sharply. "We need food," It's not the best plan but at least we're going somewhere.

The desert is baking the moisture out of our bodies with its dryness. The forest had a damp feeling to it that didn't really amplify my thirst, but now that we're in the dryer portion of the arena I feel the lack much more sharply.

Valeria glances over her shoulder every now and again. If the snake venom messed up her mind then at least she's feeling cautious.

"We have company," she mutters to me after one of her periodic glances. I look behind us and see two figures stalking us at a distance. She doesn't have as much of an edge in her voice, she's starting to sound like her old self again, I'm glad.

"Who do you think it is?" I ask. She thinks this over, I can see her reasoning in her mind who it might be.

"There's only two of them, so unless the careers split up then that leaves them, out of the question, but who else is left?" I think this over.

"Depends on who died while I was out?" I ask.

"No one died," she says.

"Than that leaves us with," I add up the number of deaths, and subtracit that number from twenty-four "Eleven tributes left," I reason.

"So five careers," she starts, then looks at me for reassurance, I nod. "The boy from 3, us, the boy from 7 and the girl from 9," I add this together.

"That's only ten," I say with a frown. "Who are we missing?" She glances over her shoulder again.

"It doesn't matter who's left, I'm fairly sure that we can deduce that it's the boy from 7 and the girl from 9,"

"How do you get that?" I ask.

"There are five careers, if they split up to find us wouldn't they have alerted the others by now. These two are following us, and the only other pair I can see hunting tributes would be these two," she says.

"I guess I can see that," I say. I look over my shoulder, it feels odd to know that I'm being hunted. Valeria's calm mood is reassuring and I keep walking at our steady pace.

"They're gaining," Valeria reports after about an hour of walking. The forest is out of sight and I can clearly see the black butte and its smaller comrade looming behind it. The river winds lazily around the second, my throat constricts and I can feel the dryness as I see the water, I long for it.

"How fast are they gaining?" I ask.

"Not very fast but they'll be on us in an hour or two," she replies.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. I don't want her to die because she wouldn't talk about the poison coursing through her system.

"I'm feeling fine, just lots of pain in my leg around the snake bite, but I'll manage" she says.

"Do you think we can handle them if they catch us?" I ask.

"We might, I have this new knife," she says brandishing the knife. "But even if we can't there's no reason to worry about it, right now," she says in her steady voice that somehow conveys an ocean of meaning. I relax and keep walking.

I realize that this must be our first moment of tranquility, aside from being hunted. Valeria's calming mood though dispels my worry like a train running smoothly on a track.

An hour and a half passes and I look over my shoulder, I was silently hoping that they would give up the chase, but no such luck. The pair is still tracking us.

"Valeria," I say. "They're getting closer," she glances back, her face doesn't look worried at all.

"We should let them catch up," Valeria says.

"Wait, I didn't quite catch that," I say. "I think that I heard you say we should stop,"

"Yes," she says simply.

"Valeria," I say carefully. "They are trying to kill us," I'm not quite sure if she knows this, these are the games and each of us have been unconscious the past two days, she might have a concussion that made her think they were her friends.

"I understand," she says. Then she stops and turns to confront the pair coming at us. I don't want to go against her, but what she's doing isn't smart.

"Do you think you can handle them?" I ask again.

"I have something in mind," she says simply. I turn to confront the two people approaching us. We wait about five minutes before they are standing in front of us, about fifteen feet away.

"Good day," Valeria says loudly. I resist running, the boy has a sword, but the girl is empty handed.

"I beg to differ," the boy responds. I can feel the tension in the air as we glare at each other. Along with the tension I can almost feel the Capitol sitting on the edges of their seats, waiting for the fight to begin.

"You have my knife girl," the girl from 9 spits. She looks to be about Valeria's age, but not as scrawny.

"Oh is this yours?" Valeria asks innocently. "Maybe you shouldn't leave your weapons out in the open next time," the boy hoists his sword up to his shoulder and I can see his brain trying to figure out what to do.

"Give me your sword," the girl barks at the boy.

"No, I can handle this," he says, then walks slowly towards Valeria. The girl from 9 glowers at him.

"You don't have to do this," Valeria says in a last minute attempt to prevent the death of someone.

"We could," he says thoughtfully. "But then we would be down a knife, we might leave if you give me the knife,"

"And I'm supposed to trust the word of a disgrace from district 7?" Valeria asks questioningly.

"Watch your tongue girl," the girl from 9 snaps. My mind flashbacks to a similar predicament back in the Training Center. Hadn't Silver said the exact same thing, and what was the result, Valeria bloody and beaten on the floor.

Valeria lifts the knife to her shoulder, but the knife isn't made for throwing, it's to long and light. Valeria bites her lip nervously as she realizes this.

"How bad do you want your knife?" She asks.

"Bad enough to pry it from your dead fingers," the boy answers.

"We'll you might just get the knife. But in your face," the boy stops progressing, then glances to his bandaged shoulder.

"I never got you back for throwing a knife into my shoulder," he says with a growl.

"Yeah, you didn't," Valeria says. "And if you keep after us the I'll give you another to match it," she threatens.

"But I'll kill you, before you get the chance to throw it," he says, glancing over his shoulder. My eyes follow his and I see a knife fly towards Valeria.

"Look out," I yell at Valeria. Luckily the girl is bad at throwing knives and she over shoots it by a good five feet.

I run and grab the knife, gripping it in my injured hand. The swelling in my hand has gone down some, but its still painful to grip the knife tightly. _You can withstand a bit of pain_, I scold myself then return to Valeria's side. The knife she had was our old one.

"You idiot," the boy screams at the girl. "You missed her, you were supposed to kill her," he rages at the girl from 9.

"Truen hand me the knife," Valeria says stiffly to me. I hand it to her and she hands me hers.

"Your outmatched, District 7," Valeria calls to the boy, she's holding the knife, poised to throw. The boy turns and Valeria throws the knife. The boy lets out a startled cry, but unfortunately deflects the knife with his sword.

What's wrong with me, I'm wishing for the death of this boy, he hasn't done anything to me, not yet.

The sun is setting and I can tell that the Anthem will be coming soon. The boy charges Valeria and slashes at her with his sword.

"Truen!" She shrieks. Before I know what I'm doing, I stab at the boy with my knife, he dodges and his next slash comes at me, I move out of the way before I'm chopped in half.

Our fight is interrupted by the blasting of the anthem.

"Let's not draw a mutt in," I say reasonably. He stops trying to kill me and the four of us look up to the sky, respectful even though we all hate the Capitol.

My heart is racing and I'm glad, for once, to see the seal float across the sky.

"When this is over I will kill you," the boy repeats over and over again under his breath. There are no faces, but the seal stays as the Anthem concludes.

I can feel my every nerve straining to the max.

I've never felt closer to death than right now. The four of us with a small moment of rest as the Capitol interrupts our fight. Should I run? No Valeria is weaponless and if I leave she's as good as dead.

The Anthem concludes in a grandeur note that resonates in the distance. Like the cannon, I think. It seems to be foreshadowing at least one death tonight.

Our fight resumes and I duck under the sword that flys up at my neck. Valeria is grappling with the girl from 9 and I am locked in an unfair duel.

"Give in," he commands.

"Never," I retort. Our fight resumes and I stab at his chest. I'm disappointed in myself again, I'm trying to kill someone I don't even know. To what purpose? So I can prolong my life.

His sword rips through the air and it catches my shirt and tears a bit off. The Gamemakers must be wanting to make the fight a bit more interesting because the wind is suddenly blasting, swirling sand and picking it up into our faces.

Thunderclouds appear in the sky and lightning is flashing. Are they trying to illuminate us? It appears so by the consistency of the flashes, but there aren't any rumblings after any of the bolts.

We are both breathing deeply as we try to kill each other. His sword is caught by the fierce wind and its quickened strike catches both of us off guard and his grip falters and the sword falls out of his hand and the wind picks it up. The large blade flashes past my head, then it falls to the sandy ground behind me.

Seizing my opportunity I slash out at his chest, but the wind blows my hand back, causing my strike to be slow and miss.

I catch a glimpse of Valeria and the girl from 9. They are wrestling and punching and kicking each other on the ground, the knife forgotten behind them. I find that I'm the only one with a weapon, the boy is backing away, slowed by the intense wind.

I run to the sword that's laying on the ground, not three steps behind me. The sword isn't as heavy as the one I trained with, but its weight is enhanced by the tearing winds pushing it down.

I lift the sword and advance on the fleeing boy. What am I doing? I have asked myself this question several times tonight, but I still don't have an answer. I stop advancing and consider what's happening. I can either kill this boy, or I can let him escape and possibly die as a result, either by Gamemaker retribution or by an ambush later in the games from this boy.

My feet begin to move and I seem oddly detached from my body. It seems that I'm watching the event, not the one executing it.

The boy stumbles and falls to the ground. He reaches for the throwing knife, but a sudden gust of wind pushes it away. He rolls onto his back, for the first time fear is obvious in his eyes. With the spinning sands below me and the deadly electricity above, I feel... Powerful, there's no other word for it. This must be what the Capitol feels like, except they already in control of whats going on.

I'm standing over him, the sword raised high. My old knife is sitting behind on the ground. I glower down at him, not very sure of my actions right now, he blinks. Once. Twice. The third time he keeps his eyes shut and his mouth moves but the wind tears the words out of his mouth.

My sword descends and his body lays on the ground, laying limp. A cannon booms, my ears are roaring and I'm surprised that I can actually hear it. The lightning bolts haven't had any thunder coming after them, it's just the flashes and the howling wind.

I pull the blade of the knife out of his chest, looking at the blood running off it silver surface. Sand starts to fly, it's been flying the whole fight but now it's starting to swirl and sting my eyes. My tears are swept away across my face and dried by the gritty sand.

Valeria is still fighting with the girl, I turn my head and see the girl push Valeria away and run off, she must have thought that she would be next. Valeria spits blood out of her mouth and runs to the body of the limp boy on the ground.

She flips him onto his stomach and pulls the green backpack off his back and she takes it onto her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here," she yells, I can just barely hear her. She gestures to the runaway girl and I see the immense wall of sand being picked up by the vicious winds.

The flashing lightning gives Valeria's face a jagged look, she has blood dripping out of her mouth, she's badly bruised.

I watch as the girl from 9 is enveloped in the sandstorm. We start to run from the shifting sands, but the fight left us both exhausted.

Luckily we find a patch of trees close by and squirm under them. We wait in anticipation as the sandstorm gets closer.

The instant the sand hits the trees, I'm pelted with innumerable grains of sand. They sting as they bounce of me and continue on their journey through the shrubby trees.

I open my mouth to scream but sand invades it. My moment of power is gone, now I am at the mercy of the sand. No at the mercy of the Gamemakers, the cruel Gamemakers. I spit the unwelcome sand out of my mouth and shut my eyes tighter. The winds become intense blowing for a second then slacken a bit.

This happens three more times, each time the winds growing weaker right after a sudden burst. The wind eventually slows down to a crisp breeze. The sand stops flying.

While we had taken cover the lightning had stopped, the back clouds are still in the sky, but there is no sign of rain.

I'm so thirsty, my stomach growls. I've felt it's vibrations throughout the day, but it was never this audible. I've ignored my thirst as best as I can, but the dry sand draws my mind to my dry throat, plus the sand that invaded my mouth left it with a dusty taste.

"We're safe," Valeria says with a sigh. She look sat me. Her face is covered in brown sand. "Truen, are you ok?" She asks concerned.

I forgot about the tears that I had been shedding during the dust storm, but now I can feel the drops of water. My mind must still be functioning right because it tells me that I must stop crying, the sponsors won't help me if I show remorse for the boy I killed, but if I don't show remorse my District will remember me as a cold-blooded killer. I want the Capitol to think of me this way, but not Zayla, or Zuri, or Kash.

"I'm f-fine," I stutter. I know I won't have a moment of peace for the rest of my life, however short it may be, this boy will follow me everywhere.

"I'm sorry it happened," she says, somehow knowing what I was thinking.

"No, I was the one that did it," I say harshly.

"But you didn't know what you were doing, it was just what we've been taught to do all our lives, that's just how it is," she assures me with a soothing voice. I want to believe her, but I know I had a choice, and I took the one that extended my life, at the cost of his.

"No," I decline. "I knew I was doing it," I say.

"You didn't even now him," Valeria said, trying to comfort me. She fails.

"I didn't know him, that's the problem, I just ruined a family back in District 7 so that I could live a little longer," I say. "Valeria that could have been me, I could have died," I almost yell at her. "I don't want anyone else to die, not at my hands," I conclude gruffly.

"You get some rest, I'll stand guard and keep us safe," she says. "It's not all bad, we did get a backpack," this sparks a bit of interest, so why not get the reward for my trouble. How can I forget his death so quickly? Now I don't know what to think, we have his stuff, but is that a bad thing if we took it from his dead body?

We open the backpack that Valeria has and go through the contents. We find a half full water bottle, a sleeping bag, some bread, medecine, iodine, wire, and a mason stone. It's not as much as I would have hoped for but at least it's something.

"Take a small drink, we can't waste any of this, but tomorrow we should have the supplies from the Cornucopia," she says.

I'm angry at myself, and I don't want Valeria's help right now, but my thirst wins out and I take the steel water bottle grudgingly. I take a measured gulp and hand the bottle back to Valeria. She takes a gulp and leans against a tree, returning the water to the backpack. She pulls the sleeping bag out and hands it to me.

"Could I get my blanket?" She asks wearily. I shrug off the small backpack and give it to her. She finds the blanket and wraps it around herself. The added heat from my jacket, and the sleeping bag is too warm for me, I shrug off the jacket and stuff it to the bottom of the bag, that'll keep the jacket from getting cold during the night.

I close my eyes, willing for sleep to find me. I'm not tired, even though I just went through an exhausting fight and a menacing sandstorm.

While I try to find sleep the face of the boy from 7 swirls in my head. My mind flashes back to the elevator in the Capitol, so long ago. He looked timid then, with the young girl at his side, his red hair disheveled.

What happened to make him change so much, he didn't look like a killer. The realization hits me, the girl died. Horne killed his District partner, how can the careers kill so carelessly. Don't they ever think about the effects of their actions, maybe that's why they can kill, because they don't think about it as much as we do.

I'm starting to see this boy with new eyes, he wasn't a killer he just stopped caring when his partner died. I think about what I would do if Valeria died I would probably start killing people too.

Everyone has something to keep them going through the games, for most it is their partner and someone from home. When your partner dies it's as if a part of you dies too, you spend so much time with them it's impossible to not care for them.

I'm not sure when I fall asleep but I eventually do, his face constantly swirling in my dreams.


End file.
